Infidélité ?
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: AU : Oliver et Felicity sont mariés depuis un petit moment. Un soir elle le découvre en mauvaise posture avec sa collaboratrice. Oliver est-il vraiment infidèle ou s'est-il fait piéger ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici une mini fiction Olicity sur une idée qu'un guest m'a donné il y a quelque temps. Au départ ça devait être un OS mais je me suis laissé emporter par le sujet, il devrait y avoir au total quatre chapitres.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et au guest pour son idée.**

* * *

Felicity vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était en place. Elle allait de la cuisine à la salle à manger en répertoriant tout ce qu'elle avait pensé faire pour ce diner un peu spécial avec son mari. Les plats étaient prêts et attendaient d'être réchauffés, la table était mise et elle était plutôt fière de son effet. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de son après-midi à cuisiner et elle espérait vraiment qu'Oliver apprécierait. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle détestait cuisiner, mais elle avait voulu faire un effort pour ce soir.

Depuis quelques temps elle sentait Oliver préoccupé. Elle le sentait s'éloigner et elle espérait qu'avec ce dîner et cette soirée en tête à tête, il se confierait un peu sur ce qui le tracassait. Ils menaient une vie à cent à l'heure depuis un moment et elle avait peur que cela ne créer un fossé entre eux et qu'à un moment ils se perdent. C'etait impossible pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer une vie sans lui.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, Felicity venait juste d'être embauché chez Queen Consolidated. Elle était sortie major de sa promotion et QC c'était imposé tout naturellement. Robert Queen avait réussit à la convaincre d'intégrer son équipe et devant le contrat qu'il lui avait proposé, elle n'avait pu dire non. Elle avait travaillé quelques mois avant de rencontrer Oliver, qui était partit découvrir le monde avec le jet et l'argent de ses parents. Elle ne le connaissait pas à part ce qu'on disait de lui dans la presse et il fallait l'avouer ce n'était pas glorieux.

Il c'était présenté à son bureau un jour de Mars avec son ordinateur qui avait rendu l'âme. Elle avait été charmé de suite et il fallait au moins reconnaître que les journaux avaient raison sur un point, Oliver Queen était un bel homme. Par la suite ils étaient devenus amis et avaient passé de bons moments ensembles. Elle ne se gênait pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand elle estimait qu'il dépassait les bornes et qu'il n'agissait pas de la bonne façon.

Comme cette fois où elle l'avait découvert dans une situation plus que gênante avec Sara Lance, la sœur de sa petite amie de l'époque. Elle lui avait dit ses quatre vérités et avait refusé de le voir durant des jours avant de daigner enfin écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il lui avait avoué que Laurel lui mettait la pression pour qu'ils passent à l'étape supérieure mais que lui ne se sentait pas prêt. Sara avait été une distraction et un moyen de prouver à Laurel qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Felicity lui avait répondu qu'il aurait été plus simple de lui dire directement plutôt que de lui briser le cœur en découvrant la vérité. Son histoire avec Laurel avait prit fin et il n'avait plus jamais revu Sara non plus. Depuis cette affaire il avait prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte et avait commencé à s'assagir et à traiter les femmes avec un peu plus de respect.

Felicity et lui s'étaient alors rapprochés et passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Oliver avait décidé de travailler chez QC pour le plus grand bonheur de son père. Il essayait de changer et de se construire une vie, c'était un bon début et Felicity l'aidait beaucoup. Elle ne lui rendait pas la vie facile et le remettait à sa place quand il agissait comme un sale gosse de riches, c'était son expression quand elle était vraiment en colère contre lui.

Leur relation avait changé quand Felicity avait commencé à sortir avec un collègue de bureau. Il était gentil, charmant et plutôt beau garçon et elle l'aimait bien. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et passaient du bon temps tout les deux. Elle avait commencé à voir Oliver un peu gêné de sa relation avec Barry. Il ne disait rien de particulier mais avait toujours ce petit air qui lui disait qu'il ne cautionnait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait. Si au début cela l'avait fait beaucoup rire, au bout d'un certain temps elle avait trouvé ça moins drôle quand il avait commencé à interrompre ses rendez-vous et à se montrer désagréable avec Barry.

\- Oliver Queen tu vas arrêter de te comporter de cette façon ! Lui avait dit Felicity un soir où encore une fois il s'était retrouvé dans le même restaurant qu'eux et qu'il avait passé tout le repas à s'en prendre à Barry. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ca ! Moi je te laisse sortir avec qui tu veux et je ne me mêle pas de tes histoires de cœur ! Alors arrête !

\- Felicity je suis désolé….je crois que je suis allé un peu loin et….

\- Un peu loin ?! Mais Oliver tu as passé le repas à lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi et que je méritais mieux. Avait répondu Felicity ironiquement.

\- Mais parce que tu mérites mieux ! S'était-il énervé. Ce type ne te connaît pas et ne pourra jamais t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin !

\- Oh...et tu as découvert ça comment ?! Tu ne le connais pas et à chaque fois que tu aurais pu, tu lui as coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Tu as de la chance que Barry soit quelqu'un de calme et de posé parce que ce soir tu méritais largement d'être remis à ta place. Avait-elle dit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de frustration.

\- Mais j'ai pas besoin de le connaître Felicity, ce type n'est pas pour toi ! C'est tout ! Felicity était restée bouche béé devant ces paroles et son ton. Une colère l'avait alors prise mais ce qu'il c'était passé par la suite l'avait encore plus perturbée.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses Oliver ! Si Barry n'est pas quelqu'un de bien qui le sera alors ?! Elle s'agitait et se rapprochait d'Oliver menaçante. Il est gentil et s'intéresse à moi, il me comprends et me fait rire et il est aussi….Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et se laissa faire avant de le repousser fortement en posant ses deux mains sur son torse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends t'es malade ! Tu ne peux pas agir de cette façon Oliver ! Je ne suis pas une de tes admiratrices ! C'est moi, Felicity et toi et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation ! Tu ne peux pas…..

\- Felicity s'il te plaît écoute-moi. La supplia Oliver. Je….je suis désolé je….enfin pas de t'avoir embrassé….ça non. Dit-il d'une voix faible. Je….tu me plais beaucoup et te voir avec Barry m'a fait prendre conscience que je voulais plus que cette amitié avec toi, et je sais que….

\- Non, non…tu ne peux pas vouloir ce genre de choses avec moi….c'est pas possible. Avait-elle dit en s'agitant dans tout les sens. Toi et moi on ne se ressemble pas du tout ! On a rien en commun….comment pourrais-tu être attiré par moi ?' C'est vrai je suis une simple informaticienne qui travaille pour ton père et qui crée des programmes et….Oliver posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Il se décala après avoir goûté à ses lèvres qui le tentait tellement depuis un moment.

\- Felicity Smoak tu es un vrai moulin à paroles quand tu es nerveuse. Avait-il dit en rigolant nerveusement mais sans lâcher son visage de ses mains. Tu es loin d'être aussi banale que tu le penses. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il allait lui dire. Tu es….celle qui m'a mis sur le droit chemin, qui m'a apprit à respecter les gens et les femmes en particulier. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais être autre chose que ce sale gosse de riches qui se croyait tout permis…..je….quand je te vois tout prends son sens et te voir avec lui….Il avait fait une légère grimace. Me rends complètement dingue…je ne supporte pas son regard sur toi et…..

\- Ok…ok. Avait-elle dit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. J'ai compris, je….je sais pas quoi te dire Oliver….je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu…tu ne m'as jamais fait ressentir qu'entre nous…..Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspends, ne sachant pas vraiment comment la terminer.

\- Je sais….mais maintenant je veux te montrer que tu comptes pour moi et pas comme une simple amie. J'ai envie de sortir avec toi, de te charmer et qu'un jour tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi...comme moi j'ai du mal à être loin de toi Felicity Smoak. Il jouait le tout pour le tout, il s'était voilé la face assez longtemps comme ça à croire qu'elle n'était qu'une fille comme une autre, elle était tellement plus que ça à ses yeux. Elle était sa lumière et son chemin vers le bonheur, jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentit ce qu'il ressentait quand il la regardait.

Elle le regarda comme si c'était la première fois. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée d'être un jour plus qu'une amie pour lui ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Mais avec le temps elle s'était faite une raison et avait essayé de vivre sa vie. Alors l'entendre lui dire toutes ces choses la laissait sans voix, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire.

\- Et la j'aimerais bien que tu dises quelque chose parce que c'est très gênant. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. Elle le regardait toujours mais au lieu de parler, elle décida de lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme elle l'avait imaginé déjà plusieurs fois, sans aucune retenue. Elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque pour le maintenir contre elle et força la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire et passa à son tour ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui.

Cette soirée avait marquée le début de leur histoire il y'a maintenant cinq ans. La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans les médias et ils avaient dû affronter les articles plus ou moins sympas sur leur relation. Felicity n'y avait jamais prêté attention mais Oliver avait du mal avec la façon dont ils traitaient Felicity en la qualifiant de coureuse de dot ou d'opportuniste.

Ils s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tard en petit comité malgré les protestations de Moira qui avait voulu organiser un grand mariage. Oliver avait refusé catégoriquement la menaçant de s'enfuir se marier à Vegas si elle continuait à insister. Elle avait finit par capituler et avait organisé le mariage rêvé de son fils et de sa future belle-fille. Les trois années écoulées étaient passées très vite et ils n'avaient vécus aucune tempête. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'être perpétuellement en lune de miel….sauf depuis quelques semaines, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle reconnaissait qu'elle était très occupée à QC depuis que Robert lui avait confié le département informatique. Elle passait énormément de temps au bureau et avait moins de temps à consacrer à son mari. Les soirées en amoureux se faisaient rares et les week-ends passés sous la couette encore plus. Mais elle avait décidé de changer tout ça. Elle voulait lever le pied au boulot et retrouver avec Oliver ce qu'ils partageaient il n'y a pas encore si longtemps.

Elle sortait de la salle de bains où elle finissait de se préparer quand son téléphone sonna. Elle se précipita pour décrocher et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit le correspondant.

\- Hey….salut. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu rentres bientôt ?

\- Salut…Répondit-il sur le même ton. Je suis désolé chérie mais j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute…..je sais qu'on avait dit que cette soirée…..

\- Non c'est rien. Le coupa-t-elle essayant de masquer la déception de sa voix. Je….je n'avais rien prévu de spécial….je voulais seulement qu'on passe la soirée tout les deux. Dit-elle en jetant un regard à la table dressée pour deux. Tu penses rentrer tard ?

\- Je sais pas trop, j'ai un dossier en retard et la réunion de ce soir à duré plus longtemps que prévue…..pas avant deux bonnes heures, ne m'attends pas je vais commander un truc à manger.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-elle comme réponse. J'ai moi aussi du boulot en retard….je t'attends de toute façon. Elle était déçue et un peu agacée mais essayait de se contenir. Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle avant de raccrocher, un silence se fit sur la ligne et il lui répondit simplement un moi aussi.

Oliver fixait le téléphone qu'il venait de raccrocher, elle était déçue il l'avait entendu à sa voix et il se maudissait pour lui avait fait du mal. Il s'en voulait de la laisser seule encore une fois. Depuis un certain temps les moments à deux étaient rares voir inexistant et il lui avait promis que cette soirée était la leur et que rien ne viendrait gâcher ce moment.

Il était submergé de travail depuis que son père avait décidé de moins venir au bureau pour profiter un peu plus de la vie. Il avait eu un soucis de santé l'année dernière et avait prit conscience que la vie était courte. Il avait du coup levé le pied pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère, depuis ils voyageaient beaucoup et profitaient l'un de l'autre.

Il enchaînait réunion sur réunion et voyageait aussi souvent. C'est simple il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait pu profiter d'un week-end tranquille avec Felicity à ne rien faire à part dormir, faire l'amour et se vautrer sur le canapé devant leur série préférée. Il avait conscience qu'il était en train de s'éloigner de sa femme mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour résoudre le problème.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir à leur début, quand personne ne connaissait leur histoire. Ils avaient vécus cette période dans un pur bonheur et sans complication avec la presse et la pression du travail. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés ils étaient heureux, sans aucun doute, mais depuis quelques temps il avait l'impression que tout se mettait en travers de leur chemin. Comme si c'était une épreuve à traverser pour mieux se retrouver par la suite.

\- Le dîner est arrivé Oliver. Il tourna son regard vers sa collaboratrice, avec un léger sourire. Tu as prévenu Felicity ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment. Il hocha la tête sans rien dire pas vraiment fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

Helena s'affairait pour installer leur dîner sur la table de réunion. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle travaillait avec Oliver. Elle avait été engagé pour le seconder dans ses dossiers, et elle pouvait dire qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe. Elle appréciait de travailler avec lui et elle passait toujours de bons moments quand ils étaient en voyage d'affaires.

Depuis qu'Oliver avait plus ou mois reprit les rênes de QC son rôle avait prit une autre dimension et elle était fière de son parcours dans cette société. Mais ce dont elle était le plus fière était de partager des moments privilégiés avec son patron. Elle l'admirait beaucoup et adorait passer du temps avec lui, comme ce soir par exemple. Ils étaient seuls dans cette tour et savait donc que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Il venait même d'annuler un dîner avec sa femme pour rester avec elle. Elle en était flattée et se disait que peut-être lui aussi ressentait cette électricité autour d'eux et que lui aussi avait envie de plus entre eux. Ce soir était l'occasion rêvé de lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui. Oui elle allait lui parler franchement et lui montrer qu'elle voulait plus. Elle avait eu une bonne idée de repousser cette réunion à tard dans la journée. Elle avait su qu'Oliver voudrait terminer ce dossier ce soir. Il fonctionnait toujours de la même façon et l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir.

Elle avait apprit au détour d'une conversation qu'il devait dîner avec Felicity ce soir afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver un peu. Il lui avait confié un jour où il avait un peu abusé sur l'alcool qu'il sentait son couple sur une mauvaise pente depuis qu'ils travaillaient beaucoup tout les deux et ce moment devait les aider à se remettre sur les rails. Elle c'était dit que c'était le moment pour mettre son plan à exécution. Dîner en tête à tête, lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait plus avec lui et si tout pouvait bien se passer, Felicity débarquerait pour les surprendre elle l'espérait, en mauvaise posture.

* * *

Felicity fixait elle aussi son téléphone, encore une soirée seule se dit-elle. Et d'un coup elle prit conscience qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre par ce contre temps ! Oliver ne pouvait pas venir à elle ? Elle allait aller à lui ! Elle prépara en un temps record tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour diner avec son mari et c'est joyeuse qu'elle prit sa voiture pour se rendre au bureau.

Elle emprunta l'ascenseur réservé à l'étage de la direction et ses pas se précipitèrent vers l'immense bureau d'Oliver. Elle était limite euphorique de le surprendre. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé et elle se demandait bien comment il allait réagir. Elle espérait qu'il serait content malgré la masse de travail qu'il avait. Elle avait prévu elle aussi des dossiers pour le cas où il voudrait quand même travailler un peu avant de rentrer, mais elle espérait surtout qu'il préférerait passer du bon temps avec elle et se retrouver comme ils aimaient tant le faire il n'y a pas encore si longtemps.

Elle se souvenait d'une soirée de travail qu'ils avaient fait il y a quelques semaines qui avait vite tourné en regard langoureux et caresses explicites, pour finir sur le canapé du bureau et dans la salle de bains attenante d'Oliver. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela leur arrivait mais cette soirée avait été la dernière où elle avait vraiment sentit son mari avec elle. Ils avaient évoqué le fait d'avoir un enfant et elle avait l'impression que depuis il était distant. Pourtant ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait poussé à accepter de fonder une famille, c'est lui qui c'était dit prêt à le faire. Elle, préférait attendre et profiter encore un peu de leur vie tout les deux, c'était égoïste mais elle avait l'impression qu'un bébé allait attirer tout l'amour d'Oliver vers lui et qu'elle passerait au second plan. C'était idiot mais avec l'enfance qu'elle avait eue elle avait du mal à partager. Mais depuis elle avait réfléchit et voulait changer ça.

Ses pensées se stoppèrent quand elle leva les yeux vers le bureau de son mari. Il était assis sur le canapé avec Helena sur ses genoux sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler et à peine la tenir, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. C'est le bruit du plateau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tombant sur le sol qui les fit tout les trois revenir au présent.

Felicity secoua la tête pour être certaine d'avoir bien vu son mari embrasser une autre femme. Oliver quitta les lèvres d'Helena surprit du bruit et cette dernière tourna la tête avec un léger sourire espérant trouver Felicity et son visage ravagé de larmes.

D'un bond Oliver se leva, se débarrassant d'Helena au passage et se dirigea nerveusement vers sa femme les bras en avant. Il voyait qu'elle reculait pour ne pas qu'il l'approche et il était peiné. Il venait de tout gâcher, elle venait de le voir embrasser une autre femme qu'elle. Il était vraiment un idiot finit. Comment avait-il pu se laisser faire de cette façon ? Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais son écart.

\- Fel….

\- Tais toi ! Dit-elle froidement sans élever la voix. Je sais ce que j'ai vu et je comprends mieux maintenant toutes ces soirées de boulot qui s'éternisent et ces déplacements imprévus !

\- Non chérie…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il n'y a rien….je…

\- Comment oses-tu me dire un truc pareil ! Je t'ai prit la main dans le sac ! Alors ne me ment pas….ai au moins l'honnêteté de me dire en face que tu me trompes depuis des mois ! Elle le fixa un instant devant son silence et sa tête basse et tourna les talons.

Il reprit conscience quand il sentit une main dans la sienne et découvrit avec horreur que c'était celle d'Helena. Elle lui souriait et avait l'air plutôt contente de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se recula écœuré et lâcha sa main durement.

\- Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu ne pouvais plus faire semblant.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'exclama-t-il en colère. Ce qu'il vient de se passer n'aurait jamais dû arriver….toi et moi il n'y rien ! J'aime ma femme et je….Il realisa qu'il perdait du temps à lui parler alors qu'il devait plutôt rattraper Felicity. Il se précipita alors vers l'ascenseur et la rattrappa avant qu'elle ne monte dedans. Attends Fel….laisse moi t'expliquer…..

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Oliver ! Dit-elle cette fois-ci en rage. Je viens de te surprendre avec ta collaboratrice sur tes genoux ta langue dans sa bouche ! Je pense que les choses sont assez clair non ?!

\- Non pas du tout ! Ce que tu as vu...c'est la première fois que cela arrive et….

\- Et c'est une excuse ?! Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Non…bien sûr que non mais…..

\- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Elle prit l'ascenseur et le fixa alors que les portes se refermaient sur elle. À ce moment là elle laissa éclater sa peine et ses larmes. C'est le visage ravagé par les pleurs qu'elle arriva au sous-sol et prit le volant de sa voiture pour rentrer chez eux.

En arrivant dans leur loft, Felicity se précipita à l'étage et sortit une immense valise du dressing. Elle la posa en rage sur le lit et commenca à la remplir avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait sous sa main. Elle jetait les affaires en rage dedans, et fut interrompu par des pas rapides montant l'escalier. Elle savait que c'était lui et n'était pas certaine de pourvoir se contenir comme un peu plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Oliver en entrant dans leur chambre. Je t'en pris ne part pas…..on dois discuter et….

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui part. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui le regard froid. C'est toi ! Tu prends cette valise et tu dégages d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir….tu….Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle pour essayer d'atteindre ses mains. Non ! Ne me touches pas ! Comment oses-tu après ce que tu as fait ?! Finit de prendre ce dont tu as besoin et quand je reviens tu as disparu ! Son ton était glacial, son regard dur.

\- Ou vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en la suivant vers la porte. Reste je t'en pris…laisse moi au moins t'expliquer que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le premier pas et que je n'ai pas chercher à l'embrasser….je….enfin...

\- Même si c'est vrai ça ne change rien au fait que je t'ai vu avec elle sur tes genoux ta bouche sur la sienne ! Tu as une heure pour déguerpir d'ici ! Elle le fixa encore un instant et ouvrit la porte pour la claquer en partant.

Ce geste fit sursauter Oliver qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et aussi froide avec lui. C'était la première fois que ses foudres étaient dirigées directement contre lui. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir vu clair dans le jeu d'Helena ce soir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait de le séduire mais ce soir il avait baissé la garde et c'était laissé faire…..et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il aimait Felicity de tout son cœur, elle était la seule à l'avoir comprit et à lui avoir montrer le bon chemin. Ils étaient heureux et il pensait même l'avoir convaincue d'avoir un enfant, alors qu'il savait qu'elle aurait préféré encore attendre. Elle avait eu une enfance difficile avec des parents pratiquement inexistants et elle avait besoin de temps et de savoir qu'il l'aimerait toujours autant, même quand ils seraient parents. Elle lui avait confié cette peur et depuis il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui prouver que rien ne changerait entre eux, même avec un enfant.

Mais la avec ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'était pas sur de la revoir ailleurs que chez un avocat pour régler leur divorce. Lentement il se dirigea vers leur chambre et finit d'emballer quelques affaires afin de quitter leur appartement, pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour savoir qu'il devait lui laisser un peu de temps pour respirer.

Il prit sa valise, descendit les escaliers et jeta un dernier regard sur ce qui avait été l'endroit où il avait connu les plus moments de sa vie. Ils avaient choisit cet appartement ensemble et l'avait aménagé à deux. Son regard tomba sur la table dressée près de la fenêtre et son coeur se serra un peu plus. Elle avait préparé une soirée en amoureux comme au début de leur relation. À cet instant il se détestait encore plus. Elle avait planifié un repas et avait certainement passé des heures en cuisine pour lui faire plaisir et lui la remerciait en embrassant sa collaboratrice.

Il avança vers la table et vit une enveloppe posé sur une assiette qu'il supposait la sienne. Fébrilement il la saisit et l'ouvrit, il en sortit une lettre qu'il se mit à lire. Elle était de Felicity bien sur et ses yeux se flouttèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il la lu.

 **Oliver,**

 **J'ai préféré t'écrire cette lettre plutôt que de te dire tout ça en face parce que je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver au bout sans pleurer. Je t'aime et tu me rends heureuse...et je veux moi aussi te rendre le plus heureux...et je sais comment.**

 **Je sais que quand tu m'as parlé d'avoir un bébé je n'ai pas été des plus réceptive. J'avais peur que tu m'aimes moins si un bébé arrivait mais j'ai enfin comprit que rien ne pourrait changer ce qu'il y a entre nous.**

 **Alors je profite de cette soirée pour te dire que je suis absolument d'accord pour avoir ce bébé que tu désires tant et ainsi te rendre encore plus heureux...enfin je l'espère.**

 **Je t'aime. Fel**

 **PS : On commence quand tu veux à concevoir ce bébé...**

Il éclata de rire à la dernière phrase et son rire se perdit en réalisant qu'il venait de gâcher la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite pour lui. Elle lâchait prise et se donnait enfin entièrement à lui, sans peur. Il venait de briser sa confiance, à tout jamais peut-être, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse lui pardonner son écart de conduite.

Il garda la lettre en main un moment et la plia doucement pour la mettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il se dirigea vers la porte ou sa valise l'attendait et regarda une dernière fois cet appartement sans être certain d'y remettre les pieds un jour. A cette pensée il se reprit, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse abattre et qu'il laisse filer l'amour de sa vie. Il allait lui expliquer que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était qu'une erreur, qu'il ne la trompait absolument pas. Il savait d'avance que la bataille serait rude mais Felicity valait largement le coup de se battre pour elle et de lui montrer qu'il n'aimait qu'elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Une petite review pour la motivation est toujours apprécié. A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme, alors du fond du coeur merci beaucoup.**

 **Lavigne 126, Ali, Sissi, Olicity-love, Ally84, Lo, Hm, Nina, Mathilde et les nombreux guests merci d'avoir prit le temps de donner votre avis.**

 ** _Guest_ qui m'a donné l'idée, je suis contente que tu aimes ce que j'ai fait de ton idée et j'espère que la suite te plaira également. Encore merci pour cette idée que je me suis régalée à écrire.**

 **Normalement le chapitre ne devait pas sortir aujourd'hui mais suite à un deal avec MaOrie vous avez droit à la suite cette après midi.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et sa patience.**

 **Voila donc la suite tant attendue, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity avait trouvé refuge dans un bar pas très loin de QC. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur Oliver si elle restait près de chez eux. Elle buvait un peu mais pas trop sachant très bien qu'elle supportait très mal l'alcool. Il ne manquerait plus à sa soirée qu'elle soit prise en photo par les paparazzis en sortant complètement ivre de ce bar.

Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir et essayait tant bien que mal de se sortir cette vision de sa tête. Oliver en train d'embrasser une autre femme. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur lui ? Comment n'avait-elle rien vu venir ? C'est vrai qu'ils étaient occupés depuis un moment mais de là à imaginer qu'il avait une liaison avec sa collaboratrice il y avait un monde.

Elle était blessée et triste. Il venait de lui briser le cœur de la pire des façons. Elle pensait que ce côté de sa personnalité était loin derrière lui. Elle pensait qu'il avait changé et qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Il lui avait tellement répété qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle qu'elle avait finit par croire à toutes ces belles paroles.

Elle tourna le visage quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés sur le tabouret voisin. Ses yeux remontèrent vers un homme plutôt pas mal qui la regardait avec un grand sourire qui ne cachait rien de ses intentions. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit, elle aussi un grand sourire. Il engagea la conversation et Felicity se laissa porter par l'instant.

Elle rigolait à ce que ce type racontait. Ce n'était pas particulièrement drôle mais l'alcool aidant, elle se laissait aller, et surtout cela lui faisait oublier son principal problème. Elle jeta un œil à son alliance. L'homme s'en aperçut et décida d'être direct.

\- Mari volage ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Elle le fixa ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop. Répondit-elle sans s'en rendre compte. J'ai trouvé mon mari en train d'embrasser sa collaboratrice après avoir annulé notre dîner…..je ne sais pas si ça le classe dans la catégorie des maris volages. Dit-elle ironiquement.

\- Oh….je vois…..combien d'années de mariage ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

\- Trois ans dans un mois….il n'a même pas réussit à tenir trois ans. Réalisa Felicity la voix tremblante en repensant à sa soirée.

\- Et si on allait ailleurs pour discuter ? Proposa l'homme en posant une main sur les genoux de Felicity. Cette dernière suivit du regard sa main et la déplaça pour la remettre à sa place sur le comptoir.

\- Non merci…..j'ai peut-être trouvé mon mari avec une autre mais je ne suis pas prête à faire la même chose. Dit-elle légèrement en colère.

\- Oh aller après tout c'est de sa faute si vous êtes seule et triste…..une petite leçon lui fera du bien. Il attrapa son coude pour qu'elle se lève et le suive mais il fut arrêté dans son geste par quelqu'un que Felicity ne s'attendait pas voir dans ce bar.

* * *

Oliver avait trouvé refuge chez ses parents. Dieu merci pour lui ils étaient en voyage et c'est sa sœur qui l'accueillit. Bien que surprise de le voir arriver valise à la main et la mine triste, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et lui laissa le temps de s'installer avant de lui demander la raison de sa présence.

\- Alors Oliver…raconte moi pourquoi Felicity t'as mis à la porte. Thea connaissait suffisamment sa belle-sœur pour savoir que si son frère se trouvait la c'était qu'il avait fait un truc horrible.

\- Et pourquoi se serait le cas ? Essaya-t-il pour se défendre.

\- Parce que je connais ta femme…..elle ne te mettrait jamais à la porte si ce n'était pas grave…..alors raconte. Oliver souffla de frustration sachant très bien qu'il allait subir les foudres de sa sœur. Felicity et Thea s'entendaient très bien et il savait d'avance qu'elle serait de son côté. En même temps il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, ce qu'il avait fait était….stupide. Il se décida à lui expliquer.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Thea se leva de colère contre son frère. Mais comment t'as pu faire un truc pareil Oliver ! Embrasser cette…..pimbêche qui te cours après depuis des années ! Tu es vraiment idiot ! S'exclama Thea en croisant les bras.

Oliver passa ses mains sur son visage lasse. Il avait commit une erreur et n'était pas certain de pouvoir la réparer. Felicity lui en voulait et il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien vu venir et qu'il s'était laissé avoir.

\- Je sais Thea ! Il leva un peu la voix agacé. Je….elle croit que je la trompe avec Helena. Dit-il d'une voix plus calme. Mais c'est faux ! Je l'aime et rien que le fait de penser que j'ai tout gâché….

\- C'est vrai ? Thea éclaircit ses pensées quand elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tu ne la trompes pas ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Repondit-il blessé qu'elle puisse penser le contraire. Felicity est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, elle….elle est tout pour moi. Dit-il plus bas.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi embrasser cette femme ?

\- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé et qui c'est jeté sur moi…..Felicity est arrivée au mauvais moment, à quelques secondes près elle m'aurait vu la repousser. Tu aurais vu son regard blessé et ses yeux rougis par les larmes….je donnerai n'importe quoi pour effacer cette affreuse soirée.

\- Tu as essayé de lui expliquer au moins ? Demanda Thea en connaissant le caractère parfois incohérent de son frère.

\- Évidemment ! Je l'ai rattrapé à l'ascenseur et je l'ai suivit chez nous. Dit-il en se rappelant voir sa femme remplir sa valise pour le chasser. Elle n'a pas voulut m'écouter…..elle est partie pour je finisse mes bagages et que je parte de chez nous….elle croit que je la trompe depuis des mois. Réalisa-t-il d'un coup. Sous le choc il tomba sur le fauteuil pas très loin de lui. Il faut que je lui fasse entendre raison Thea…..elle….je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

Thea regardait son frère et son cœur se brisa à le voir si triste et si désemparé. Felicity et lui représentait pour elle l'amour vrai et sincère que tout le monde cherchait. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère si heureux et si apaisé depuis qu'il était avec Felicity, elle avait réussit à dompter ses démons et à lui montrer une autre vie. Elle savait qui si la blonde décidait de divorcer son frère ne s'en remettrait jamais.

\- Ecoute….elle va se calmer et tu pourras lui expliquer tout ce qu'il c'est passé. Essaya-t-elle pour le rassurer. Pour l'instant elle est en colère et sous le choc, alors tu vas la laisser tranquille un petit moment et ensuite tu vas la voir et tu trouves un moyen pour qu'elle t'écoute.

\- A t'entendre ça a l'air simple. Dit-il avec un rire nerveux. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle est braquée.

\- Oui je sais mais n'oublie pas que vous vous aimez infiniment...c'est sur ça que tu dois compter Oliver.

Il fixa sa sœur espérant qu'elle ai raison et que Felicity arrive à lui pardonner un jour son écart. Mais avant il fallait déjà qu'elle accepte de rester dans la même pièce que lui et ensuite qu'elle accepte de l'écouter…..et c'était loin d'être gagné.

* * *

\- Je crois que la dame à dit non. Dit Tommy en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui était trop entreprenant avec Felicity.

\- Vous êtes qui vous d'abord ?! Demanda l'homme d'un air mauvais d'avoir été stoppé.

\- Un ami de cette jeune femme et qui va te mettre son poing dans la figure si tu ne bouges pas tout de suite ! L'homme le fixa un instant et devant l'air menaçant de Tommy se leva en marmonnant quelque chose et s'en alla sans se retourner. Felicity n'avait toujours rien dit et regarda Tommy prendre place à côté d'elle avec un regard confus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Ou est Oliver ? Demanda-t-il cherchant son ami.

\- Il doit certainement avoir sa langue dans la bouche d'Helena à l'heure qu'il est ! Répondit-elle d'un ton dur mais avec une pointe de tristesse qui alerta Tommy.

\- Quoi ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens de dire ? Felicity souffla de frustration et se décida au bout d'un moment à lui confier ce qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. Tu plaisantes ? Oliver n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil ! C'est impossible ! Affirma Tommy connaissant suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il était raide dingue amoureux de sa femme.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup mais je les ai vu s'embrasser. Tommy sentait une fêlure dans sa voix qui lui signifiait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

\- Non Felicity il doit y avoir une explication logique. Il la vit tiquer à ce mot. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais qu'Oliver ne te ferait jamais un truc pareil…..il t'aime comme un fou et….

\- On sait tous qu'Oliver est un coureur de jupons Tommy alors le voir avec une autre que moi ne devrait pas te surprendre tant que ca.

\- Etait un coureur de jupons Fel….mais c'est finit depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Felicity regarda son ami en voulant vraiment croire à ses paroles mais l'image d'Oliver et d'Helena sur ses genoux lui revint en mémoire.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas y croire Tommy...mais c'est la vérité Oliver me trompe depuis des mois….il va falloir t'y faire. Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment. Je vais avoir besoin d'un avocat, tu veux bien t'occuper de mon dossier ?

\- Fel….tu crois pas que tu vas un peu trop vite en besognes ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe réellement et tu veux déjà divorcer ? Ecoute au moins ce qu'il a à te dire et ensuite tu aviseras. Tommy refusait de croire qu'Oliver était retombé dans ses travers de jeunesse. Il l'avait vu se transformer au contact de Felicity bien avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Cette femme avait réussit à faire ressortir le meilleur côté de son ami et il avait du mal à croire qu'Oliver puisse abandonner tout ça pour une aventure. Non un truc ne tournait pas rond.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il a à me dire Tommy. Felicity avait retrouvé son ton dur et cassant. Ce que j'ai vu me suffit….je veux divorcer. Elle marqua une pause et reprit. Alors tu es prêt à t'occuper de mon dossier ou pas ? Tommy ne dit rien mais hocha la tête positivement. Il préférait que se soit lui qui règle cette affaire plutôt qu'un autre qui ne les connaissait pas et qui n'essaierait même pas de comprendre le pourquoi de la séparation.

\- Très bien. Répondit Felicity avec un sourire soulagée d'avoir réglé un problème ce soir. Maintenant tu vas me raccompagner parce que d'une je suis à pieds, et de deux si Oliver m'attends je préférerais ne pas être seule pour le mettre à la porte. Elle se leva sans laisser le choix à Tommy de ne pas la suivre. Il souffla de frustration, se disant que la situation était en train de s'aggraver si Felicity avait déjà décidé de mettre Oliver à la porte. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne soit pas la.

En pénétrant dans l'appartement c'est un silence de mort qui les accueillit. Les lumières étaient éteintes signe qu'il n'y avait personne. Felicity rentra la boule au ventre dans ce qui avait abrité leur amour depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés trois ans plus tôt. A l'époque elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle finirait seule dans ce loft. Elle parcourra des yeux le salon et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. C'est quand elle sentit les bras de Tommy l'enlacer qu'elle se laissa aller à pleurer sans réussir à s'arrêter. Elle pleurait sans savoir si c'était sur le fait qu'Oliver ne soit pas la, ou si c'était plutôt sur le fait qu'il est décidé de quitter leur appartement sans réellement se battre pour y rester.

* * *

Oliver n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, se retournant sans cesse en pensant à sa femme et à la façon de la récupérer. Il savait d'avance que la bataille serait rude et difficile mais il voulait tout tenter pour au moins qu'elle l'écoute. Il s'était levé de mauvais poil et c'est irrité et agacé qu'il arriva au bureau. Mais son humeur s'aggrava encore quand il vit Helena assise dans le canapé de son bureau à l'attendre.

Il était soufflé de l'audace de cette femme, après avoir ruiné son mariage elle revenait à la charge. Il marqua une pause avant de rentrer l'affronter pour calmer ses esprits et une fois chose faite il entra. Il alla jusque son bureau sans lui jeter un œil, déposa ses affaires et se décida à affronta son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda-t-il assez durement.

\- Je t'attendais. Elle se leva et avança vers lui d'un pas balancé. On a pas vraiment finit notre conversation hier et je pense qu'on doit mettre les choses aux clair. Elle posa une main sur son torse pour appuyer ses dires et sa voix se fit encore plus séductrice. Tu es partit si vite qu'on a pas eu le temps de parler de nous. Finit-elle avec un sourire, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Oliver baissa le regard sur son torse ou sa main était posée et sentit un dégoût prendre possession de lui. Il se décala un peu pour éviter d'être si prêt d'elle. Il ne voulait pas se montrer désagréable mais il fallait avouer qu'elle ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

\- Il n'y a pas de nous Helena ! Je suis marié et j'aime ma femme…..ce qui est arrivé hier soir était une erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

\- Tu es certain de toi ? Il la regarda se demandant comment elle pouvait imaginer le contraire, il n'avait rien fait pour l'induire en erreur. Parce que ton attitude montre le contraire Oliver…..cette façon que tu as de me regarder, de m'effleurer la main quand tu saisit un dossier. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et glissa une main sur sa joue. Te rends-tu compte de la façon dont tu agis lorsque nous sommes seuls ? Tu fais attention à moi et…..

\- Helena….Il prit sa main sur sa joue et l'enleva un peu durement. Je suis désolé si je t'ai induit en erreur mais il n'y a rien entre nous….tu as une heure pour quitter cette tour. Il vit son regard choqué et prit place derrière son bureau lui montrant que cette conversation était terminée.

\- Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Oliver ! Elle s'efforçait de ne pas crier mais c'était difficile. Il ne répondit pas et ne leva même pas son regard vers elle. Elle attendit un moment qu'il change peut-être d'avis mais elle finit par comprendre que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle quitta son bureau en rage.

La matinée était bien avancée et Oliver n'avait toujours pas bougé de son fauteuil. Il avait posé les jambes sur son bureau et avait perdu son regard par la baie vitrée. Il était dans ses pensées à se demander comment en si peu de temps il avait ruiné son mariage. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait en congédiant Helena, c'était un signe dans le bon sens pour Felicity mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal. Il espérait simplement que cette histoire en resterait là et qu'il n'allait au devant d'un scandale. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup à la porte. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur son meilleur ami.

\- Tu as la tête des mauvais jours. Lui Tommy en prenant place sur le fauteuil face à lui.

\- Ouais. Souffla Oliver, il fixa son ami sachant très bien pourquoi il était ici. Tu sais. Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Tommy hocha la tête avec un regard triste.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit Ollie ? Demanda Tommy agacé. Je sais que tu aimes Felicity alors pourquoi embrasser Helena ? Ca n'a pas de sens !

\- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé Tommy ! J'allais la repousser mais Felicity est arrivé au mauvais moment….c'était un mauvais timing !

\- Si c'est ton excuse auprès de ta femme il va falloir trouver mieux….elle veut divorcer. J'ai passé toute la nuit à essayer de l'en dissuader mais c'est une cause perdue d'avance.

\- Quoi ?! Oliver se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil. Elle ne peux pas faire ça….j'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de m'expliquer avec elle. Attends deux secondes….elle t'a appelé pour que tu t'occupes de notre divorce ? Demanda Oliver sonné par la nouvelle.

\- Pas vraiment….disons que je suis tombé sur elle par hasard hier soir et que je suis arrivé au bon moment. Tommy restait évasif sur sa rencontre avec la blonde, son ami était déjà assez mal comme ça pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- Au bon moment ?

\- Un mec était un peu trop entreprenant avec elle. Répondit Tommy en faisant un geste de la main signifiant que ce n'était rien. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour s'en sortir…..Ecoute Oliver je suis certain que tout va s'arranger entre vous. Lui dit Tommy histoire de le rassurer. Seulement tu vas devoir te battre pour la récupérer…..elle est blessée et déçue….mais elle t'aime alors il y a encore de l'espoir. Prouve lui qu'il n'y a qu'elle mais soit patient et surtout ne la braque pas à la première discussion.

\- J'ai congédié Helena. Dit Oliver au bout d'un moment perdu dans ses pensées après ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire….je savais qu'elle me tournait autour mais je me disais que ça finirait par lui passer…..apparement je me suis trompé. Rigola-t-il ironiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ? Comment une soirée de travail à pu basculer en une soirée ou te retrouves avec Helena sur tes genoux. Oliver le regarda d'un air triste ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer comment toute cette histoire était arrivée. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs de la veille.

\- Avec Felicity on avait décidé de passer une soirée rien que tout les deux. Commenca-t-il d'une voix douce. On travaille beaucoup depuis un moment et on a du mal à trouver du temps pour nous…..mais une réunion à été décalée et à finit plus tard que prevu….et puis tu sais ce que c'est ensuite les rapports, les mails….enfin bref j'ai été forcé d'annuler notre dîner.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ces dossiers ne pouvaient pas attendre le lendemain ? Sérieusement Oliver…..

\- Peut-être. Reconnu pour la première fois Oliver qu'il avait commis là sa première erreur. J'ai bien sentit à la voix de Felicity qu'elle était déçue mais elle n'a rien dit de plus...Helena est revenue avec notre dîner et on a commencé à travailler. Je voulais aller vite pour retrouver ma femme. En se souvenant il prit conscience du moment où tout a basculé. Et puis tout à coup Helena a commencé à me parler de sentiments et de lâcher prise où je ne sais quoi et le temps que je me rende compte de ce qu'elle me disait elle était sur mes genoux à m'embrasser….tu connais la suite Felicity est arrivée à ce moment là.

\- Ok….il faut que tu racontes tout ça à ta femme….enfin si tu arrives à lui parler.

\- Il le faut Tommy….je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle. Tommy regarda son ami le cœur brisé à le voir si triste et perdu à l'idée de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Felicity arriva au bureau en retard ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais ce matin elle avait eu un mal fou à se lever. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser Oliver ou Helena ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait si elle les voyait ensemble. Elle avait eu du mal à cacher les cernes du à sa nuit blanche. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit avec Tommy à pleurer sur son épaule et à se remémorer les bons moments de son histoire avec Oliver. Elle avait finit par trouver le sommeil sur le matin et avait reculé le plus longtemps possible le moment de venir au bureau.

\- Bonjour Abby. Sa secrétaire leva la tête et lui dit bonjour à son tour. Je voudrais que vous interdisiez l'entrée de mon bureau à mon époux. Dit-elle d'un ton assez sec. Bien que surprise Abby hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien comprit. Merci beaucoup. Elle fit un pas pour aller vers son bureau quand Abby l'arrêta.

\- Helena vous attends dans votre bureau. A l'air de sa patronne elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais su la laisser rentrer. Je suis désolée je ne…..

\- Non ce n'est rien Abby….appelez la sécurité. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de sa secrétaire qu'elle entra en vitesse dans son bureau.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Helena ! Tu dégages ! Felicity ne la regardait même pas et s'affairait déjà à son bureau quand la brune prit la parole.

\- Je suis simplement passée pour te dire qu'Oliver m'a congédié…..il refuse de voir ce qu'il y a entre nous mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il réalise qu'il ne t'aime plus…..à voir s'il t'a aimé d'ailleurs. Dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, Felicity essayait de ne pas se laisser gagner par ces paroles blessantes et difficiles à entendre. Elle savait qu'elles avaient pour unique but de la mettre hors d'elle et elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

\- Sort d'ici. Dit-elle à la place d'un ton calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Elle leva son regard vers elle. La sécurité est en route et je te conseille de sortir avant qu'ils n'arrivent. La brune la regarda d'un air mauvais en rage de se faire traiter de la sorte, comme si elle était insignifiante.

\- Raccompagnez Helena à la sortie. Dit Felicity en voyant les deux agents pénétrer dans son bureau. Et veillez à ce qu'elle n'ai plus aucun accès à la tour Queen. Elle reporta son attention sur Helena. Maintenant dégage de mon bureau ! Elle avait détaché chaque mot pour montrer sa colère et sa détermination. La brune ne dit rien et suivit les agents de sécurité. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'en aille Felicity la rappella. Helena, encore une chose...je vais faire en sorte que tu ne trouves plus aucun boulot dans cette ville...mon mari s'est peut-être laissé avoir mais pas moi ! Elle se rapprocha d'elle et la fixa durement. Ta carrière est finie ! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois. Maintenant tu peux partir. Elle n'attendit pas sa reponse et lui tourna le dos.

Une fois seule Felicity relâcha la pression en posant ses mains sur son visage et se laissa aller à pleurer. Elle ne faisait que ça depuis hier soir, s'apitoyer sur son sort et pleurer. Elle devait se reprendre et relever la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait une tempête à affronter, elle allait se sortir de cette situation la tête haute. Elle essuya ses yeux et essaya de reprendre contenance quand elle entendit des éclats de voix derrière sa porte.

\- Je veux voir ma femme ! Tonna Oliver. C'est mon entreprise et mon bureau ! J'ai le droit d'entrer ou bon me semble !

\- Mr Queen, je comprends. Répéta Abby pour la troisième fois mais votre épouse m'a interdit de vous laisser entrer dans son bureau. Dit-elle d'un air désolé.

\- Si vous tenez à votre place vous avez tout…..

\- Arrête de jouer les patrons arrogants ! Le coupa Felicity avant qu'il ne dise encore une bêtise. Abby merci. Elle fixa Oliver un instant verte de rage et rentra à nouveau dans son bureau laissant la porte ouverte. Il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il la suive. Il entra sans attendre et ferma la porte.

\- Tu m'as interdit l'accès à ton bureau ? Mais Felicity pourquoi ?

\- Oh pour trois fois rien….tu m'as juste été infidèle….mais je comprends pour toi c'est une raison un peu futile ! Son ton avait été ironique tout le long et elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois.

\- Fel….Souffla-t-il déjà fatigué de cette journée qui ne faisait que commencer. Tu ne peux pas m'éviter, il faut qu'on parle. Son ton était plus doux et il espérait ainsi avoir un début d'explication. Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance de t'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir et tu veux déjà déposer une demande de divorce.

\- Tommy est donc passé te voir….j'aurai du m'en douter. Je ne veux aucune explication….tu vas me dire quoi ? Que c'est la première fois que ça arrive ? Que tu n'as rien vu venir ? Alors qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle était folle de toi ! Tu es bien le seul à n'avoir rien vu ! Elle avait finit en criant légèrement et la voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr que si j'avais remarqué qu'elle me tournait autour ! Dit-il sur le même ton. Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé avant hier soir Felicity, je te le promets. Tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, mais moi j'ai besoin de te le dire….c'est arrivé sans que je comprenne comment, on travaillait et on discutait et d'un coup elle m'a confié qu'elle espérait plus qu'une relation de travail, qu'elle était prête à m'attendre le temps que je te quitte…..elle s'est assise sur mes genoux et m'a embrassé en deux secondes. Tu es arrivée au mauvais moment, j'allais la repousser.

Felicity ne voulait pas écouter mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix. À son récit elle revivait ce qu'elle avait vu la veille et ce qu'elle avait ressentit à l'instant où ses yeux c'étaient posés sur eux. Des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur son visage et elle se maudit de montrer sa faiblesse à Oliver.

\- Ne pleure pas ma puce. Dit-il en avançant sa main pour les essuyer. Elle ne se retira pas assez vite et il posa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Elle sursauta légèrement à son toucher mais se laissa faire. Ça faisait du bien…mais elle se reprit assez vite en se reculant d'un geste brusque réalisant qu'elle était en train de se laisser aller.

\- Non….Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Ne dit plus ce genre de choses s'il te plaît. Elle se détourna de lui et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, le regard perdu.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Ce baiser était une erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je n'est pas été assez vigilant hier soir….j'étais triste de t'avoir fait faux bond alors que je savais qu'on avait besoin de se retrouver. Elle en a profité c'est tout….ca ne va pas plus loin.

\- Pas plus loin !? Ca ne va pas plus loin que ça ?! Dit Felicity en se retournant à nouveau vers lui les yeux noirs de colère. A t'entendre ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une erreur comme quand tu oublies de prendre le pain en rentrant ! Mais ça va plus loin que ça Oliver ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivée ? Aurais-tu eu le courage de l'arrêter ou alors l'aurais-tu allongé sur ce canapé et l'aurais-tu sauté !?

Il était choqué de ses paroles, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si calme et qui pesait chaque mot avant de parler de peur de blesser ou que la personne en face interprète mal son discours, ne mesurait plus rien et il prit conscience qu'il l'avait vraiment blessé car cette femme devant lui n'était plus la même.

\- Il ne serait rien passé et tu le sais parfaitement !

\- Non pas du tout ! L'homme je connaissais ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation, il aurait mit des barrières bien avant, mais pour une raison que j'ignore tu as continué à travailler avec elle…..peut-être que ça te plaisait finalement qu'elle t'admire autant. Tu aurais pu te séparer d'elle depuis longtemps mais tu ne l'as jamais fait !

\- C'est fait depuis ce matin ! Argumenta-t-il espérant ainsi montrer sa bonne foi.

\- Oui je sais mais c'est trop tard le mal est fait ! Elle vit qu'il ne comprit pas. Elle est passée me voir juste avant toi...mais ça ne change rien. Je veux divorcer...tu as brisé ma confiance et mon coeur Oliver...je ne pourrais jamais plus te regarder sans penser à ce baiser...je suis désolée mais c'est ainsi.

Oliver la regardait le regard perdu. Il avait espéré qu'en étant honnête avec elle, elle comprendrait que ce baiser ne signifiait rien et qu'il ne l'avait pas souhaité. Mais non elle ne voulait rien entendre, il était comme face à un mur, mais il n'allait pas jeter l'éponge aussi facilement. Il ne savait pas de quelle façon mais il devait essayer de regagner sa confiance. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber si facilement. Felicity était l'amour de sa vie, il était temps qu'elle le comprenne.

\- J'ai trouvé ta lettre. Dit-il d'une voix tendre. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui surprise, elle l'avait complètement oublié. C'était un joli discours...Fel...Il tenta une approche et fut heureux de constater qu'elle ne bougea pas. Ce que tu dis dans cette lettre me touche énormément et je veux tout ça aussi...tu me rends heureux même sans enfant, je veux que tu le saches. Il saisit une de ses mains et la serra. Mais ce que tu acceptes de faire pour moi est une preuve d'amour immense ma puce...et je sais que tu es terrifiée et avec ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir je suis...

\- Non arrête. Dit-elle faiblement la tête baissée sur sa main dans la sienne. Ne dit plus rien...cette...lettre n'a plus lieu d'être...je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire confiance Oliver...tu savais depuis le premier jour que c'était ce qu'il me faisait le plus peur dans notre relation...le manque de confiance. Elle quitta sa main et s'éloigna pour lui dire la suite. Tu m'as demandé un bébé en me promettant que rien ne changerait pour nous, que tu m'aimerais toujours autant et à la première occasion tu me tournes le dos...je...je ne peux pas passer au dessus de ça...je suis désolée.

Elle prit place derrière son bureau et se mit au travail. Il la regarda faire et essaya de digérer les paroles qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il pensait qu'en lui rappelant cette lettre elle douterait de sa décision mais c'était encore pire. Il venait de lui rappeler qu'il avait trahit sa confiance de la pire des façons. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avec un dernier je t'aime et sortit de son bureau la tête basse et le coeur brisé lui aussi.

Felicity le regarda partir et éclata en sanglots. Son mariage venait de prendre fin.

* * *

 **Alors je sais que vu comme ça c'est mal parti...mais il reste encore deux chapitres donc pas de panique. Oliver à vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup.**

 **Une petite review pour la motivation est toujours apprécié n'oubliez pas.**

 **Pour répondre à ta question Lavigne 126 le second os pour "un concours qui change une vie" est en route mais j'ai été occupé par cette histoire. La suite arrive mais pas tout de suite.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire...et on sait jamais si j'ai plein de review je peux éventuellement envisager une suite ce week-end...à vous de voir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci encore pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Olicity-love, Lavigne 126, Sissi, Mathilde, Hm, Nina et les guests merci pour vos gentils messages.**

 ** _Lau_ : encore une fois merci pour ton idée, je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire. Je t'encourage à te lancer car c'est une super expérience. Si tu veux de l'aide pour le jour où tu seras décidé n'hésite pas, je serai ravie de t'aider.**

 **Pour ce troisième chapitre, je ne suis pas certaine que les choses s'arrangent de suite...à vous de voir.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et son temps passé.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity courrait, elle était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Tommy afin régler les détails de son divorce. Elle était un peu nerveuse parce qu'elle allait se retrouver face à Oliver et il fallait dire qu'elle l'évitait depuis leur discussion dans son bureau il y a quelques semaines maintenant.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait prit la décision de divorcer la mort dans l'âme. Elle ne le souhaitait pas mais ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance, à quoi bon continuer dans ce cas ? Avoir peur sans arrêt au moindre retard, au moindre grain de sable ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer de vivre de cette façon, avec la peur au ventre qu'un jour où l'autre il ne recommence. Alors elle était restée sur ses positions et avait donc lancé la procédure de divorce. Ce rendez-vous était le premier afin que chacun donne ses conditions pour le partage des biens.

Cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas épousé Oliver pour sa fortune, c'est même elle qui avait insisté pour signer un contrat de mariage afin de vraiment faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle aimait Oliver Queen et pas sa position sociale ou sa notoriété. A l'époque Tommy lui avait déconseillé et Oliver avait essayé de la convaincre du contraire, mais elle avait tenue bon et aujourd'hui elle s'en félicitait. Au moins la presse ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à elle en la traitant de femme vénale.

Elle était nerveuse de se retrouver face à Oliver. Depuis leur discussion dans son bureau ils ne se voyaient que pour des réunions ou leurs présences à tout les deux étaient indispensable. La plupart du temps ils évitaient de se trouver dans la même pièce même entouré de gens. Leur relation se limitait à quelques mails échangés pour le travail et deux réunions pour l'instant.

Oliver n'avait pas cherché à la revoir seule depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublié qu'il l'avait trahit. Il faisait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il la laissait tranquille. Elle lui en était reconnaissante mais en même temps elle était déçue. Elle avait pensé qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, qu'il serait sans arrêt à essayer de la voir, de lui parler. Bref qu'il essaierait de la reconquérir et qu'il lui expliquerait pour la centième fois que ce baiser n'était rien et que c'est elle qu'il aimait et personne d'autre.

Elle se mit à rire toute seule, elle était vraiment compliquée. Elle lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille mais en même temps elle voulait qu'il insiste et qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'aimait qu'elle ! Elle se rendit compte que c'était son côté encore complètement folle amoureuse de lui qui parlait, parce que bien sûr elle l'aimait toujours. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle avait connu avec Oliver les plus années de sa vie et des moments qui resteraient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Il avait fait des choses complètement folles pour elle et elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Comme ce jour où il avait fait privatiser le plus grand parc d'attraction du pays simplement parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voudrait passer une journée rien qu'avec lui sans avoir à supporter les regards de tout le monde, ou encore la fois où pour son anniversaire il l'avait emmené à Paris, elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller et il lui avait réalisé son rêve.

Ces moments n'étaient pas si loin d'eux et elle se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là en si peu de temps. Une partie d'elle souhaitait se réconcilier avec lui et recommencer une vie à deux en s'accordant plus de temps que par le passé. Mais une autre partie, ne pouvait envisager de lui faire confiance à nouveau. Elle souffrait horriblement et se disait que se serait pire si elle lui faisait confiance de nouveau et qu'il la trahissait encore une fois.

Elle consulta sa montre en arrivant essoufflée au bureau de Tommy constatant qu'elle n'était pas si en retard que ça finalement. La secrétaire la laissa entrer, la connaissant bien en lui indiquant que la réunion se tiendrait dans la grande salle sur la gauche. Elle la remercia d'un sourire et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Quand elle arriva à la porte, elle fut choquée de ce qu'il se déroulait devant elle et c'est comme si elle revivait cette scène d'il y a quelques semaines. Devant elle se tenait Oliver avec Helena une main sur sa joue la caressant tendrement. A cette vision elle reçue comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à la voir.

* * *

\- Tu crois que j'ai une chance ? Demanda Oliver complètement sonné de ce trouver ici pour une accusation aussi ridicule. Tommy le regarda avec une grimace qui voulait tout dire.

\- Je ne te cache pas que ce genre d'affaire est complexe. C'est sa parole contre la tienne Oliver. Il se leva frustré de se trouver dans cette position.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Dit-il excédé de la tournure des événements. Cette femme a déjà ruiné mon mariage, elle veut quoi de plus ?! Tommy regardait son ami d'un air dépité et pour être honnête il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Il se leva à son tour. Oliver ton mariage peut encore être sauvé mais il faut que tu confrontes Felicity et que ne lui laisse pas le choix de t'écouter et de te croire. Vous vous aimez suffisamment pour vous sortir de cette crise, j'en suis sur…..ouvre lui ton cœur et dis lui tout ce que tu m'as dit...elle comprendra.

Oliver jeta un œil vers son ami et comprit de quoi il parlait. Il s'était confié un soir où la douleur d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie était trop difficile à supporter. Il lui avait confié que depuis qu'il avait réussit à pratiquement convaincre Felicity d'avoir un bébé il avait peur. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit à sa femme sur le fait que cela ne changerait rien entre eux, il n'était pas sur d'y arriver et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de sa femme.

Oliver lui avait raconté son enfance, c'est un sujet dont Felicity ne parlait jamais. Tommy avait été surprit de connaître une partie du passé de son amie et pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne désirait pas spécialement fonder une famille. Oliver lui avait alors raconté la lettre qu'il avait trouvé et lui avait dit qu'il se sentait encore plus mal en sachant que non seulement il avait trahit sa femme mais qu'il avait aussi réveillé une de ses plus grande peur…l'abandon.

\- Elle m'a demandé de la laisser tranquille Tommy…et c'est ce que je fais. Souffla Oliver complètement perdu. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que tout était finit entre nous.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? À son regard Tommy comprit que non. Je m'en doutais alors bas toi Oliver pour la ramener vers toi. Cela fait un mois elle a eu le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir….peut-être qu'elle attends que tu viennes vers elle….qui sait ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as peut-être raison….et pour mon autre…..soucis on fait quoi ?

\- On écoute ce qu'elle veut vraiment et on avise ensuite. Oliver acquiesça faisant confiance à son ami. Ils furent dérangés par l'arrivée d'Helena, qui s'installa à la table de réunion comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle pour elle. Elle se tourna vers Oliver et lui fit un grand sourire. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sidérés de son aplomb. Tommy fit signe à Oliver de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Ils reprirent leurs places et Tommy engagea la conversation.

\- Alors Helena avez-vous réfléchit et changé d'avis ? Demanda Tommy avec son ton d'homme de droit. Elle le regarda avec toujours le même sourire agaçant et tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Oliver.

\- J'ai été un peu surprise de la façon dont j'ai été congédié de QC. Commença-t-elle tranquillement. J'ai essayé de comprendre pour quelle raison j'ai mérité un tel traitement….et puis tout est devenu clair. Elle marqua une pause pour maintenir le suspens. Oliver tu m'as renvoyé parce que tu t'es jeté sur moi et que tu m'as embrassé. Le lendemain tu n'arrivais pas à assumer ce que tu avais fait et….

\- C'est faux et tu le sais ! Oliver prit la parole d'un ton froid et furieux qu'elle insinue une chose pareille. C'est toi ! Si je t'ai renvoyé c'est parce que tu es partie dans un délire de relation entre nous et que j'allais quitter ma femme pour toi ! Il se leva ne pouvant plus rester en place. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Helena ?!

\- Retrouver ma place chez QC….avec toi. Dit-elle d'une voix sure d'elle. Sinon….je dépose une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel…..avec ton passé et ton divorce qui ne devrait plus tarder je suis pratiquement sure de gagner. Dit-elle d'un aplomb à faire peur.

\- Tu es complètement folle de croire que je vais te réintégrer dans l'entreprise. La voix d'Oliver était calme et dure. Jamais il n'accepterait qu'elle remette un pied chez QC.

\- Helena j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de faire chanter mon client. Tommy prit la parole pour essayer de la déstabiliser un peu mais il comprit vite qu'il n'en serait rien.

\- Mais pas du tout Mr Merlyn. Se tournant vers lui. Je me défends comme je le peux. J'ai perdu mon poste sans raison valable….je veux juste la justice...si Oliver me prouve que mon renvoie est une erreur je ne ferai rien….par contre s'il ne me réembauche pas je me verrais dans l'obligation de déposer une plainte contre lui.

\- Ce que vous faites est à la limite du chantage Melle Bertinelli et je ne suis pas certain qu'un juge apprécierait. Il jouait sa dernière carte pour voir sa réaction mais elle ne fut pas celle espéré.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine non plus qu'il apprécierait ce qu'Oliver m'a fait subir pendant des années. Elle le sentit s'agiter devant ce qu'elle venait de dire et savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

\- Ce que je t'ai fait subir ? Demanda-t-il hors de lui. Non mais tu plaisantes ?! C'est toi qui me court après depuis des années et tu oses…..

\- Oliver arrête ! Lui conseilla Tommy, il avait vu le visage de son ami se transformer sous le coup de la colère et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il allait au devant de problèmes encore plus grave que celui qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant. Helena…..vous savez très bien que vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez…..c'est votre parole contre celle d'Oliver.

\- Peut-être….mais rien qu'un procès contre un membre de la famille Queen est déjà quelque chose de bien…..et puis qui vous dit que je n'ai pas de preuve ? Enfin si je suis venue ici c'est pour essayer de trouver un accord. Elle tourna son visage vers Oliver qui avait reprit sa place autour de la table. Tu me réintègres à tes côtés et on oublie cette histoire de procès….c'est simple. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Oliver allait parler pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait toujours rêver quand il sentit la main de Tommy sur son bras, lui signifiant de se taire.

\- Très bien Helena nous allons réfléchir et je vous appelle pour vous donner notre décision dans la semaine. Il vit un sourire victorieux sur son visage, elle était arrivée à ses fins, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Oliver tourna son visage vers lui surprit mais ne dit rien, se disant que si Tommy faisait ça c'était qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il regarda Helena se lever, satisfaite de son entretien et la vit quitter la salle de réunion. Il reporta son attention sur Tommy et lui demanda silencieusement de s'expliquer.

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais fait moi confiance. Lui dit ce dernier sûr de son coup. Je connais les femmes comme Helena, ce n'est pas la première qui tente ce genre de choses. Elle n'a rien contre toi sinon crois moi elle serait déjà à la police pour déposer plainte…..ce qu'elle veux c'est une position sociale et de l'argent. Et on va lui donner ce qu'elle veut.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais t'es malade ?! Lui donner du fric alors qu'elle m'accuse d'un truc que je n'ai pas fait ! Ça revient à dire que je suis coupable et qu'est-ce qui va l'empêcher d'aller tout raconter aux journalistes ?

\- On va lui faire signer un accord en béton Oliver. Si elle parle elle devra rembourser tout ce que tu lui auras verser….et crois avec ce qu'on va lui proposer elle ne voudra pas parler.

\- Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance s'il y a procès ? Demanda quand même Oliver mal à l'aise que cette femme arrive à ses fins.

\- Tu as autant de chance de gagner que de perdre…mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un procès de ce genre est très mauvais pour les affaires. Dans cette histoire il n'y a pas que toi Oliver, QC est aussi impliqué….tu dois penser à la société en premier.

Oliver écoutait Tommy et devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord même s'il détestait cette idée car pour lui ça s'apparentait à reconnaître qu'il s'était jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser alors que c'était totalement faux. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-il de lassitude. Il consulta sa montre et constata que le rendez-vous qu'il attendait tant n'allait pas tarder. Il allait enfin être dans la même pièce que Felicity. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et elle lui manquait horriblement. Tommy le sortit de ses pensées, lui disant qu'il l'abandonnait quelques minutes histoire d'aller chercher son dossier. Au bout d'un moment il se leva et fit les cents pas dans le bureau pour essayer de se donner une contenance et de se calmer un peu c'est une voix qu'il le ramena à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te stresse autant ? Demanda Helena en entrant dans la salle et se rapprochant de lui d'un pas chaloupé. Tu sais que tu peux arrêter toute cette affaire en me disant juste ce que je veux entendre….Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, le regard pénétrant. Elle leva une main et la posa sur sa joue. Tu sais que tu as perdu d'avance s'il y a un procès….et même si tu refuses de le reconnaître tu as eu envie de m'embrasser ce soir là…..laisse nous une chance.

Oliver ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'Helena venait de lui dire. Elle était vraiment persuadée qu'il était attiré par elle. Sa main sur son visage le dégoûtait mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant comme figé.

\- Je n'ai pas voulut ce qu'il c'est passé…..tu le sais…..je ne…..

\- Je croyais que c'était un rendez-vous pour notre divorce ! Felicity venait de rentrer dans la salle surprenant ainsi Oliver et Helena dans une situation qui portait encore une fois à confusion. Il se recula aussitôt et sonda le regard de son épouse qu'il découvrit noir de colère.

\- J'allais partir Felicity. Répondit Helena avant qu'Oliver ne prenne la parole. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui fit un énorme sourire. On se voit plus tard Oliver. Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse et contrastait vraiment avec son ton d'il y a quelques secondes. Elle prit le chemin de la porte non sans avoir de nouveau provoqué Felicity avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Commença Oliver d'un ton lasse. Je sais que….

\- Je ne crois rien je constate c'est tout. Ou est Tommy ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Je suis la. Dit ce dernier en entrant dans la salle avec un grand sourire ne se doutant pas un instant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. On commence ? Il prit place et ses deux amis le suivirent dans son geste.

* * *

\- Felicity soit raisonnable et accepte ce qu'Oliver te propose. Tommy essayait de la convaincre depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'accepter le compromis de divorce qu'Oliver lui offrait. Il était plus que généreux pour elle mais elle ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas comprit dans " _je ne veux rien"_ Tommy ? C'est pourtant simple je ne veux rien venant d'Oliver. Elle n'osait pas regarder son mari sachant très bien ce qu'elle lirait dans ses yeux. Tout ce que je veux c'est ma liberté et divorcer.….de toute façon il m'a déjà remplacé alors il devrait être content que je ne fasse aucun scandale et que je parte sans rien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Demanda Tommy sonné par ses dernières paroles. Oliver ne t'as pas remplacé !

\- Vraiment ? Et que faisait Helena avec lui ici il y'a pas si longtemps sa main sur sa joue. Elle vit au regard de son ami qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Tommy se tourna vers Oliver voulant qu'il l'éclaire un peu. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire et n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire quoi que se soit. Elle avait déjà une idée précise de ce qu'elle avait vu et savait d'avance qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas et surtout qu'elle ne le croirait pas. Il était fatigué de se battre avec sa femme, il l'aimait et avait le cœur brisé de la voir si mal et en colère à cause de lui. Elle n'était plus la Felicity douce et adorable qu'il avait connu…..et tout ça c'était de sa faute. Il fallait qu'il répare ce qu'il avait fait en lui donnant ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle voulait sa liberté.

\- J'accepte toutes tes conditions….même s'il n'y en a aucune. Répondit Oliver à la place, surprenant au passage Tommy et Felicity. Tu ne veux rien ? Ok ça me va, je ne vais pas me battre avec toi….je t'ai blessé et fait de la peine….et crois moi je le regrette. Je te donne juste ce que tu demandes. Tommy prépare les papiers et je signe tout ce qu'il faut.

Felicity accusa le coup mais ne montra rien. Elle fixa Oliver pour la première fois depuis un moment et pu lire dans son regard une blessure qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il semblait blessé de son attitude alors que c'était plus elle qui devrait être dans cet état. Elle se leva se disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici ayant obtenue ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

\- Merci. Dit-elle simplement en regardant les deux hommes avant de quitter la salle. Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce et Tommy décida de secouer son ami. Cette mascarade avait assez duré, il était temps qu'Oliver se réveille et fasse ce qu'il faut pour reconquérir sa femme.

\- Bon maintenant tu vas arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort tu vas aller la trouver pour lui expliquer réellement ce qu'il se passe Oliver ! Je refuse de voir mes deux amis se déchirer pour une chose qui n'existe même pas ! Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire avec Helena ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse !? Elle crois que je suis avec Helena, elle nous a surprit avant que tu n'arrives….Helena est revenue pour me dire que je n'avais pas le choix que d'accepter ses conditions et que je finirai par ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ressentais pour elle. Felicity est arrivée au moment où elle avait sa main sur ma joue. Fit-il agacé. Elle en a conclut qu'on était ensemble et bien sûr Helena n'a rien fait pour la contredire en partant ! Elle me déteste Tommy, elle croit que j'ai piétiné son cœur et que je l'ai abandonné comme ses parents !

\- Tu dois lui dire la vérité sur le chantage que te fait Helena. Tommy vit Oliver s'agiter. Elle doit savoir pourquoi elle était présente….ne complique pas une situation qui est déjà extrêmement tendue.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant, elle pourrait croire que je lui dit ça uniquement pour me dédouaner de ce qu'il c'est passé. Mon mariage est finit Tommy je dois m'y faire et respecter ce qu'elle veut.

\- Tu fais une erreur mais c'est ton choix. Je prépare les papiers, mais je pense que votre histoire mérite une autre fin que celle-ci. Oliver sourit à son ami mais ne répondit rien.

* * *

Felicity regagna son bureau encore plus déprimée qu'en partant. Ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait encore plus brisé le cœur. Oliver avait définitivement tourné la page de leur histoire et de leur mariage. À peine quelques semaines après il était déjà prêt à s'afficher avec une autre qu'elle à son bras.

Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir pensé que peut-être elle pourrait éventuellement écouter ce qu'il avait lui dire, ou d'avoir espéré qu'il fasse un premier pas vers elle pour lui montrer qu'il voulait améliorer la situation entre eux. Elle se maudissait pour y avoir penser juste un instant. En posant ses affaires elle regarda son bureau et se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir continuer à venir travailler ici tout les jours au risque de tomber sur Oliver et peut-être même sur Helena si elle décidait de revenir travailler ici. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle prit son téléphone et fit ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis un moment déjà.

\- Robert, bonjour c'est Felicity. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait enjouée. Auriez-vous un moment à m'accorder dans la journée ? Je….je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'avoir sa réponse. Parfait dans ce cas j'arrive de suite. Elle raccrocha le cœur lourd sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait changer sa vie de façon radicale….mais c'était peut-être de ça dont elle avait besoin.

Comme elle s'en doutait la conversation avec son beau-père avait été difficile et il avait tout fait pour la convaincre de rester mais sa décision était prise, elle quittait Starling pour une succursale de QC à l'étranger. Au début elle avait carrément décidé de partir définitivement mais Robert avait réussit à la convaincre qu'il avait besoin d'elle pendant encore un petit moment en Asie et qu'ensuite quand tout serait dans l'ordre elle serait libérée de travailler chez QC. Elle devait bien ça à Robert Queen, c'est lui qui l'avait engagé il y a bientôt six ans et qui lui avait donné sa chance. Sans lui elle ne sait pas si elle en serait arrivée jusque là.

Il avait aussi essayé de la convaincre que son fils l'aimait, que toute cette situation devait être un quiproquo et que tout le monde campait sur ses positions sans écouter l'autre partie. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais la situation avait prit une autre dimension il y à peu et elle n'imaginait plus de réconciliation possible.

Elle travaillait depuis un moment sur la façon dont elle allait laisser son poste à Barry Allen qui avait été choisit pour lui succéder. Il travaillait avec elle depuis longtemps et elle savait qu'il ferait un très directeur informatique. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant de partir pour Pékin où elle passerait le temps nécessaire pour mettre en route le nouveau projet de la société. Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer un mail quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en fracas laissant rentrer un Oliver furieux et hurlant.

\- Tu quittes Starling ? Et quand avais-tu l'intention de me le dire ? Felicity se leva très calme et alla jusqu'à sa porte pour la refermer. Tout l'étage n'avait pas à être témoin de leur dispute, les rumeurs allaient déjà assez bon train comme ça.

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Commença-t-elle, même si elle n'était pas étonné que Robert ai appelé son fils dans la minute suivant son départ. Mon départ ne te regarde pas, nous sommes séparés et je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre Oliver. Je règle mes dernières affaires ici et si tout va bien dans moins d'une semaine je part pour Pékin alors tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi ! Tout à été dit ce matin donc fous moi la paix !

\- C'est tout ? Je n'ai droit qu'a ça ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tout les deux je n'ai droit qu'à " _un fous moi la paix"_ …..tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre réellement ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi je me suis peut-être laissé séduire par Helena ce soir là ?!

\- Ah parce que maintenant tu t'es laissé séduire par elle ? C'est nouveau ! Bientôt tu vas me dire que c'est de ma faute et que je t'ai carrément poussé dans ses bras, et que tout ce qui arrivé est de ma faute ! Felicity posa ses poings sur ses hanches de rage et avait du mal à contrôler sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas hurler mais ce qu'il lui disait la mettait hors d'elle.

\- Exactement ! Cria Oliver en rage. C'est de ta faute !

\- Quoi ?! T'es gonflé de dire un truc pareil ! C'est moi qui t'attendais gentiment à la maison, c'est moi qui voulais qu'on passe une soirée tout les deux parce que je voyais bien que tu n'allais pas bien et tu me dis que si tu as embrassé cette petasse c'est de ma faute ?!

\- Tout à fait ! Il se rapprocha d'elle et la toisa de sa hauteur. Si on en est la c'est à cause de toi et de tes insécurités permanentes ! Tu attends trop des gens et tu ne te rends pas compte que tu leur en demandes trop ! J'avais toujours l'impression de ne jamais en faire assez ou de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait ! Je t'aimais et j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas encore assez pour toi ! Mais le ponpom a été quand je t'ai demandé d'avoir un enfant ! Alors là on a atteint des sommets d'égoïsme ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Et moi tu y as pensé en me disant non ?! Non bien évidement ce qui comptait c'était ce que toi tu voulais !

\- Oh mais pardon Oliver je ne savais pas que vivre avec moi était un tel calvaire ! Finalement ça te rends service que je demande le divorce tu es enfin libéré de mon emprise et de mon égoïsme ! Je suis persuadée qu'Helena sera une parfaite épouse à combler le moindre de tes désirs, puisque qu'apparemment les femmes de caractère ne te conviennent pas ! Son ton avait été ironique tout le long.

\- Helena ne sera jamais ma Femme ! Cria-t-il en se rapprochant encore d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, voulant le défier encore un peu. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire la blessait encore plus que tout le reste. J'ai déjà une femme mais elle ne veut plus de moi ! Elle leva sa main pour le gifler mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et saisit son poignet au vol en l'emprisonnant dans sa main. Il passa son bras derrière son dos et la colla à son torse, la fixant les yeux noirs de colère. Ses yeux allaient de ses lèvres à son regard bataillant, se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire et sans s'en rendre compte il se jeta sur la bouche de Felicity et l'emprisonna pour un baiser dur et remplit de frustration.

Il lacha son poignet et referma ses bras autour de son corps pour la sentir et la serrer contre lui. Il la sentit passer ses bras autour de son cou et s'y pendre. Elle gémit sous l'effet du baiser et se détendit contre son torse. Elle taquina sa lèvre supérieure et il lui donna ce qu'elle attendait. Elle plongea dans sa bouche pour chercher sa langue et quand elle la trouva elle ressera encore un peu plus son étreinte.

Ses gestes l'encourageaient à aller encore plus loin. Il la souleva du sol doucement pour la poser un peu plus loin sur son bureau et continuer à dévorer ses lèvres. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur sa taille et remontaient doucement vers sa poitrine. Il déboutonna les boutons de sa blouse un à un et devia ses baisers de sa bouche à son cou tout doucement. Il passa une main sur ses seins et la sentit rejeter la tête en arrière se laissant complètement emporter par les sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Un coup à la porte les firent redescendre sur terre, la secrétaire de Felicity lui rappelait son rendez-vous de cette après-midi. Oliver s'arrêta dans son cou en posant son front sur son épaule et Felicity essayait de comprendre comment elle avait pu se retrouver sur son bureau à moitié déshabillé. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Oliver pour le repousser doucement. Elle rassura sa secrétaire lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas oublié son rendez-vous.

Elle reboutonna son chemisier en vitesse et descendit du bureau tout en évitant le regard de son futur ex-mari. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé mais il était évident que si Abby ne les avait pas interrompus ils ne se seraient pas limités à quelques baisers.

\- Felicity...je crois...je crois qu'on devrait parler de...Oliver rigola nerveusement à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. De ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant. Il la vit s'agiter et se mettre à son bureau pour éviter de lui répondre. Fel...Plaida-t-il d'une voix faible. À son ton elle leva son regard vers le sien.

\- Ce qu'il vient de se passer était une erreur...je...ça ne change rien Oliver. Elle fixa enfin son regard. Je part toujours pour Pékin et je demande toujours le divorce...je crois qu'on s'est tout dit...en tout cas ce que tu m'as dit était très clair.

Il la regarda tristement se maudissant pour ses paroles malheureuses d'il y'a quelques minutes. Il s'était laissé emporté par la colère et la frustration de l'annonce de son départ et de son ton quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre.

\- Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Finit-il par dire.

\- Si...tu pensais chaque mot qui est sortit de ta bouche Oliver...et tu as peut-être raison...je t'en demandais certainement trop. Mais à présent c'est trop tard. On s'est fait trop de mal depuis quelques temps...le divorce va être vite prononcé et on pourra reprendre nos vies...séparément. Ajouta-t-elle difficilement. Elle baissa son regard et reporta son attention sur son écran histoire de ne pas le voir franchir la porte.

\- Ok...Souffla-t-il résigné, elle ne voulait rien entendre alors il allait la laisser partir en espérant qu'elle réaliserait qu'elle faisait une erreur et qu'un jour elle revienne vers lui. Mais pour la première fois depuis un moment il avait un espoir, infime certes, mais bien présent et c'était à ça qu'il allait se raccrocher.

* * *

 **...Oui je sais...on a l'impression que c'est de pire en pire, mais...il faut en passer par la pour arriver à une fin heureuse...enfin je crois...**

 **À votre avis Felicity va-t-elle vraiment partir ? Oliver va-t-il aller la chercher ? Vont-ils réussir à enfin se parler ? Toutes ces réponses sont dans le prochain chapitre. Alors si vous le voulez rapidement à vos claviers.**

 **Une review est la meilleure des motivation, ne l'oubliez pas.**

 **A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore une fois un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, surtout à ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Nina, Olicity-love, Ally84, Sissi, Lavigne126 et les nombreux guests merci beaucoup.**

 **Voici donc le quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction avec la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose...vont-ils enfin se réconcilier ? Je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un grand merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps passé à lire mes chapitres. Je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Felicity regardait la vue depuis son bureau de Pékin. Cela faisait pratiquement trois mois qu'elle avait quitté Starling et qu'elle avait prit ses quartiers dans cette ville. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie, tout était si différent ici. Mais cela lui faisait du bien parce qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu avant de partir elle avait eu besoin de changer d'air et de vivre quelque chose de complètement différent.

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'Oliver depuis son départ. Elle savait qu'il allait plus ou moins bien par l'intermédiaire de Tommy mais ça s'arrêtait la. Ils n'avaient aucun contact et quand elle avait des visioconférences avec le siège de QC à Starling il n'était jamais présent. Elle avait à faire à Robert ou à son bras droit mais jamais à Oliver.

Mais elle ne savait pas si cela lui convenait vraiment. Être ici loin de tout et de tout le monde lui avait permit de se retrouver et de faire le point sur sa vie et son mariage. Et elle savait qu'Oliver avait eu raison ce jour là il y a trois mois de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Cela avait été dur à entendre mais il n'avait pas eu tord sur toute la ligne.

Elle reconnaissait qu'elle exigeait beaucoup des gens qui l'entourait et qu'elle attendait toujours plus d'eux. Elle était tellement exigeante avec elle même qu'elle attendait la même chose des autres. Seulement elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait exigé d'Oliver.

Elle lui avait imposé ses peurs et il avait dû composer avec, sans rien dire. Cela n'excusait en rien ce baiser échangé avec Helena mais elle pouvait maintenant comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi l'espace d'un instant il avait lâché prise et c'était laissé aller à se laisser séduire par cette femme. Quand elle pensait à elle et à ce qu'elle avait vu une nausée la prenait toujours. Elle comprenait, mais avait encore du mal avec le fait qu'à un moment son mari est pu avoir envie d'autre chose qu'elle. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même c'était surtout ça qui la peinait.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par son secrétaire qui lui déposa son courrier sur son bureau. Comme tout les jours il était important mais une enveloppe en particulier attira son attention. Elle était grande et en y regardant de plus près elle reconnue le tampon du bureau de Tommy…..c'était les papiers de son divorce.

Elle se figea un instant en tenant l'enveloppe se demandant si elle voulait vraiment l'ouvrir. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et en sortit le dossier pas très épais au vu de ses conditions. Mais une seule chose l'intéressait, la signature d'Oliver. Elle tourna les pages et sur la dernière tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Il avait apposé sa signature et ce constat lui serra le cœur.

Elle posa le dossier sur son bureau et fixa un moment cette signature. Il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il avait signé ces foutus papiers comme elle le souhaitait. Il avait capitulé et mit fin à leur mariage….songeuse elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, à l'endroit où Oliver les avait posé la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient vu. Elle n'avait jamais repensé à ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour là, ou plutôt elle s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser.

Elle n'avait pas réussit à lui résister alors qu'elle aurait dû. Elle était en colère contre lui à l'avoir vu avec Helena un peu plus tôt et avec ce qu'il lui avait balancé juste avant, elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller et se laisser embrasser de la sorte. Mais à sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, à le sentir la vouloir, elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver le Oliver d'avant….celui qui la faisait rire et fondre rien qu'en la regardant.

Elle réalisa à cet instant que cet homme avait disparu le jour où il avait reprit les rênes de l'entreprise. Il avait sur les épaules une responsabilité lourde à porter et elle lui en rajoutait sans cesse avec ses foutus exigences. Et puis elle aussi travaillait trop, elle dirigeait le département informatique et avait été noyé sous le travail, pas étonnant qu'à un moment donné ils se soient perdus et qu'Helena est profité de la faiblesse du moment pour attirer Oliver dans ses filets.

Elle reprit les papiers en main et les fixa à nouveau se demandant si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Non bien sûr que non, ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver son mari et continuer à vivre leur vie comme avant mais elle doutait que se soit encore possible. Alors doucement elle prit le stylo à côté de sa main et fébrilement apposa sa signature juste en dessous de celle d'Oliver.

* * *

Oliver avait du mal à avancer ce matin. Aujourd'hui il se sentait mal et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Il y a quelques jours Tommy c'était présenté avec les papiers du divorce et il les avait signé la mort dans l'âme. Tommy lui avait demandé à nouveau s'il était sur de lui et il lui avait répondu que c'était la dernière volonté de sa femme. Elle voulait sa liberté, il allait la lui rendre.

Il se doutait qu'aujourd'hui elle avait du les recevoir et qu'elle devait certainement les avoir signé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulut. Il n'avait jamais réussit à avoir une discussion franche et sincère avec Felicity sur ce fameux baiser avec Helena. À chaque fois qu'ils en avaient parlés c'était en criant ou en hurlant, se balançant des horreurs au visage, comme ce jour où son père venait de lui apprendre son départ.

Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit, son cœur avait cessé de battre un instant et il s'était cru mourir. Il n'imaginait pas vivre sans la voir tout les jours. Lui accorder le divorce pour lui faire plaisir…ok, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle en profiterait pour partir loin de lui. Heureusement son père avait eu la brillante idée de la retenir encore un peu chez QC et lui avait proposé un poste dans une de leur succursale.

Quand il était arrivé dans son bureau et qu'il l'avait vu si calme et sereine, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, la colère et la rage l'avait alors submergé et il lui avait balancé des horreurs au visage. Lui qui c'était promis de ne lui dire tout ça que d'une façon très calme et très douce avait complètement pété les plombs. Il lui avait même carrément dit que tout était de sa faute, que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé dans les bras d'Helena.

Il avait été trop loin, il le savait. Elle n'était responsable de rien, lui seul l'était. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui reprocher c'était d'attendre trop des gens qui l'entouraient, elle avait mit une pression sur ses épaules dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Il aurait pu lui dire tout ça bien avant d'en arriver à embrasser une autre femme, mais comme à l'époque de Laurel il avait préféré lui montrer qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance quitte à la perdre pour de bon et à réveiller ses pires peurs.

Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie uniquement par bêtise et il n'était pas sur qu'un jour il puisse se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Plus d'une fois il avait eu envie de prendre le jet et d'aller à Pékin pour la ramener sur ses épaules comme un homme des cavernes. Il avait même une fois été jusqu'à monter dans l'avion mais au dernier moment il s'était dégonflé et avait fait demi tour, se disant que de toute façon si elle avait voulut rentrer ou le voir elle l'aurait fait et elle ne serait peut-être même pas partie.

Son affaire avec Helena était pratiquement réglé et si tout allait bien il serait libéré de cette épine dans le pied la semaine qui suivait. Elle avait plus d'une fois essayé de le séduire et la négociation pour la somme d'argent avait été rude, il avait même envisagé à un moment de ne rien lui donner et d'aller jusqu'au procès. Quand il avait raconté cette histoire à ses parents ainsi qu'a Thea, ils avaient été outrés de la façon d'agir d'Helena et son père lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas à faire ce sacrifice pour l'entreprise. QC était suffisamment solide pour supporter un éventuel procès pour harcèlement sexuel.

Oliver avait apprécié la confiance de son père mais il savait aussi que toute mauvaise publicité pouvait fragilisée l'entreprise que ses parents avaient porté à bout de bras pendant des années. Il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air parce qu'il n'avait pas su a un moment de sa vie se ressaisir quand il le fallait. Helena avait étudié son comportement et avait saisit l'opportunité quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Il avait fait une connerie à lui d'en assumer les conséquences, dont la plus lourde était d'avoir perdu sa femme.

Oliver sortait épuisé de sa réunion avec le nouveau chef du département informatique. Barry Allen l'exaspérait au plus haut point, il n'avait jamais totalement réussit à oublier qu'il était un temps où cet homme posait ses mains sur sa femme. Felicity lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises que Barry ne serait jamais un obstacle mais depuis qu'elle était partie à chaque fois qu'il le voyait cet homme lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas réussit à la rendre heureuse alors que lui aurait pu. Il avait tout du gendre idéal !

Il entra dans son bureau furieux contre la terre entière comme souvent depuis un moment. Son attention se fixa sur la lettre marron qui était posée sur son bureau bien au milieu, il savait ce que c'était, il reconnaissait l'enveloppe. Il la prit dans ses mains et la déchira pour voir si elle avait signé. Il chercha fébrilement la dernière page et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Elle avait signé ces papiers sans avoir eu une réelle conversation avec lui.

Il réfléchit quelques instant et se leva d'un bond, il saisit son téléphone et demanda à ce qu'on prépare le jet pour dans une heure. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse faire. Il avait espéré qu'elle revienne, qu'elle lui fasse signe mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Il irait donc la chercher et cette fois il irait jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Felicity travaillait depuis des jours sur un projet très important pour QC et elle était épuisée. Sa journée avait été longue et remplit de réunions et de rendez-vous en tout genre. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose rentrer à son hôtel et se plonger dans un bain bien chaud, se mettre un épisode de sa série préféré et s'endormir devant.

\- Madame Queen ? Elle tiqua à ce nom qui bientôt ne serait plus le sien. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai ici une personne qui souhaiterait vous voir. Son secrétaire était rentré sans qu'elle l'entende. Elle souffla à son annonce, elle n'avait aucune envie de prolonger sa journée.

\- Ca ne peux pas attendre demain ? Il secoua négativement la tête. Bon ok faites le rentrer. Répondit-elle agacée d'avance de ce rendez-vous imprévu. Elle se dirigea vers son cabinet de toilette attenant histoire de se rafraîchir un peu et quand elle se sentit mieux, elle reprit le chemin de son bureau. Ce qu'elle vit en entrant la laissa sans voix. Oliver ?

\- Bonsoir Felicity. Dit-il d'une voix calme et posé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, en fait plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais c'est la première qui lui vint à l'esprit. Oliver baissa la tête en rigolant légèrement. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe avec les papiers du divorce.

\- Je suis venu te ramener ça. Elle fixa sa main tendue et la saisit.

\- Oh je….c'était pas la peine….Tommy aurait pu me les envoyer. Sa voix était peu sure et elle devait avouer qu'elle était troublée de sa présence et surtout de la raison de sa présence.

\- Oui je sais….mais je n'aurais pas pu faire ça. Il lui reprit l'enveloppe des mains et la déchira sous ses yeux ronds de surprise. Je refuse de divorcer. Dit-il simplement d'une voix claire et très calme.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Oliver pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Je….oh…tu…..hum…je suis…..Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux histoire de contenir sa colère. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer ici avec lui. Pourquoi venir ici avec les papiers signés si c'est pour les déchirer devant moi ça n'a aucun intérêt ! A part bien sûr celui de me mettre en rage !

\- Il est hors de question que l'on divorce sans avoir au moins eu une conversation sérieuse sur le pourquoi de notre divorce. Il s'approcha d'elle et la fixa intensément dans les yeux. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas partir sans m'être battu pour te garder…..je resterais le temps qu'il faut à Pékin pour que tu daignes m'écouter et que l'on ai enfin cette conversation Felicity.

Felicity le sentait près d'elle et cela la déstabilisait beaucoup. Il était à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, elle sentait son souffle chaud s'écraser contre sa peau et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord pour t'écouter ? Si je pense que tout à déjà été dit ? Tu m'imposes ta présence quand même ? Elle essayait de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix mais au regard d'Oliver elle comprit qu'elle avait tout faux.

\- Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tout à été dit et tu ne veux pas essayer de sauver notre mariage ? Elle le fixa un instant, interdite de ses paroles. Sauver leur mariage ? Il était la pour ça ? Devant son manque de réponse un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit-il contre son oreille, elle sursauta légèrement en le sentant si près.

\- Oliver. Souffla-t-elle. Cela ne rime à rien et tu le sais….je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi mais…..Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

\- Ok...alors accorde moi deux jours pour te prouver que tu te trompes en divorçant. Son ton était pratiquement une supplication. On ne peux pas balancer toute notre histoire à la poubelle pour une malheureuse erreur…s'il te plaît.

Felicity bataillait entre sa raison et son cœur. Sa raison lui disait de refuser, de ne pas le laisser à nouveau s'imiscer dans sa vie, mais son cœur lui disait de dire oui, de lui faire confiance, de lui laisser une chance de lui prouver qu'effectivement Helena n'avait été qu'une erreur.

\- Ok…deux jours. Murmura-t-elle contre son doigt toujours posé sur sa bouche. Mais si au bout des deux jours on a pas avancé….

\- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. J'ai d'autres papiers prêt à être signés…je te promets de te rendre ta liberté si je n'arrive pas à te convaincre. Elle hocha la tête un peu rassurée.

* * *

\- Oliver merci beaucoup ce repas était délicieux. Felicity finissait son verre de vin rouge, ils avaient dîné dans le meilleur restaurant français de Pékin et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait apprécié. Oliver était là depuis la veille au soir et ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle.

Il avait prit une chambre dans le même hôtel qu'elle, pour une question de pratique avait-il dit. Ils venaient de passer la journée tout les deux, Oliver en avait profité pour visiter leurs bureaux de Pékin qu'il ne connaissait pas et rencontrer enfin ses collaborateurs et les différents directeurs.

Ils avaient déjeuner avec l'ensemble de la direction et avaient passé l'après midi à régler différents problèmes survenus. Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui laisser du temps pour se faire à sa présence et surtout à sa prévenance. Il faisait attention à elle mais sans être trop présent et elle appréciait vraiment. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait la cour comme quand il lui avait avoué être amoureux d'elle la première fois. Et malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de ne pas être touchée, elle l'était.

Pour cette vraie première soirée il avait tenu à l'emmener dîner dans un endroit magnifique. Il savait qu'elle adorait la cuisine française ainsi que le bon vin. Quoi de mieux que d'associer les deux dans un restaurant étoilé ? Il la regardait, elle était tellement belle et authentique. Elle était tout pour lui et il se demandait encore comment il avait pu tout gâcher.

\- Je savais que tu aimerais cet endroit. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire. C'est un plaisir de te faire plaisir. Elle éclata légèrement de rire à sa réflexion et se stoppa toute net en le fixant. Il vit son changement d'humeur et se dit que le moment était venu. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Felicity. Sa voix s'était faite plus douce et son ton un peu plus bas. Je voulais que tu le saches.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Même si je t'ai souvent dit le contraire….je le sais. Elle colla son dos au dossier de son fauteuil et joua nerveusement avec le bord de sa serviette à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Notre problème va au-delà d'Helena et de ce baiser Oliver….tu le sais. Elle chercha ses yeux qu'elle avait évité jusque là. Ce que tu m'as dit avant que je parte…..

\- Je suis désolé. La coupa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû tout te dire de cette façon. Il baissa la tête et souffla de frustration. J'étais en rage que tu puisses partir et quand je suis arrivé tu étais si…..calme que j'ai pété un plomb et j'ai rejeté toute ma colère sur toi.

Felicity se perdit dans ses souvenirs de ce moment, Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux et hors de lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas leur première dispute mais à ce moment là elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

\- Ca été violent….très violent même…..mais j'avais besoin d'entendre ce que tu pensais réellement de nous. Il leva son regard surprit sur elle. Et je pense que c'était nécessaire…..je ne sais si nous pourrions avoir cette conversation si tu ne m'avais pas dit tout ça. Elle était sincère, cela lui avait permit d'avancer et de reconnaître qu'Oliver n'était pas le seul responsable dans leur couple.

\- J'aurais dû te dire tout ça d'une autre manière. Fit-il désolé encore une fois. Tu ne méritais pas que je te parle de cette façon.

\- C'est vrai….ce n'est pas moi qui avait deconné….mais tu avais raison je t'ai imposé mes insécurités sans me soucier de ce que tu pouvais ressentir….je ne me suis jamais remise en question.

Oliver n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle reconnaissait qu'à un moment donné elle lui en avait demandé de trop. C'était déjà un bon début et cela lui gonflait le cœur de joie, il voyait enfin une petite lueur au bout du tunnel.

\- À quel moment on s'est perdu ? Felicity le regarda, elle aussi s'était posée la question.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas eu un moment précis. Elle marqua une pause. Je pense qu'on s'est éloignés sans s'en rendre compte, on avait le travail, les amis, la famille….et on a finit par s'oublier…..tu m'as oublié quand tu as embrassé Helena…et c'est ce qui m'a le plus blessé. Elle essuyait une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas le baiser en lui-même qui m'a dérangé….quoique….Dit-elle essayant de faire de l'humour. C'est ce qu'il représentait….tu m'as laissé tombé à ce moment là….comme tout le monde.

Oliver ne disait rien, bien trop sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, et il comprenait à cet instant ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en le voyant avec une autre femme. Quand elle lui avait raconté son enfance il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait été seule. Ses parents étaient toujours en vie mais ne se préoccupaient pas d'elle et ne prenaient jamais de ses nouvelles. Quand ils avaient apprit qu'elle allait se marier la seule chose qu'ils avaient répondu était qu'ils ne pourraient être présent. Un voyage était prévu depuis des mois et ils ne pouvaient l'annuler.

Felicity avait accusé le coup de ne pas avoir sa mère pour l'aider à choisir sa robe et de ne pas avoir son père pour la conduire à l'autel. C'est Robert Queen qui avait joué ce rôle, cet homme s'était largement plus comporté comme un père avec elle depuis qu'elle le connaissait que le sien.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Fel. Il chercha sa main sur la table.

\- Comment...? Comment as tu pu te laisser berner par cette femme Oliver ? Son ton avait changé et il savait que les prochaines minutes ne seraient pas agréables.

\- Je sais pas…..je crois que j'étais mal depuis un moment déjà. Il souffla et abandonna sa main pour se reculer un peu. J'avais trop de pression avec QC et…..

\- Moi ? Dit-elle à sa place. Il hocha la tête avec une grimace.

\- J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais de moi. Il devait lui dire, être enfin honnête. Quand je….quand on à parlé d'avoir un bébé, je t'ai rassuré, je t'ai dit ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre et j'étais sincère. Dit-il très vite quand il la vit réagir. Mais après je me suis dit que je n'étais peut-être pas aussi fort que je le pensais et je ne voulais pas te décevoir alors quand Helena…

\- Tu as fait un truc stupide pour que je pense vraiment que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance….comme avec Laurel. Il acquiesça honteux de son geste.

\- Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu prendrais ce baiser pour un abandon….si j'avais su je t'aurais parlé et on en serait pas la.

\- Effectivement ça aurait été plus simple. Dit-elle simplement. Je ne t'en veux plus…..je sais que suis autant responsable que toi. C'est ce que j'ai compris après ces trois mois passés ici.

Oliver sentit une immense joie prendre possession de son cœur. Il était arrivé à ce qu'il voulait en venant ici, avoir une discussion franche et sincère sur leur problème. Il espérait maintenant qu'elle renonce au divorce et qu'elle rentre avec lui à Starling.

\- Mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir changer Oliver. J'ai cette peur au fond de moi qui me vrille le ventre à chaque fois que je me dit que peut-être je devrais nous laisser une autre chance…je t'aime….mais je ne sais pas si mon amour pour toi est plus fort que ma peur.

\- Moi je sais qu'il l'est. Dit-il au bout d'un moment, il refusait de renoncer à elle. Il l'aimait, elle était sa femme, l'amour de sa vie et il refusait de la laisser croire un truc pareil. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un bout de papier qu'il lui tendit. Elle s'en saisit et le lit les larmes aux yeux quand elle réalisa ce que c'était. Ce soir là tu as choisit de laisser tes peurs de côté et de lâcher prise…..tu te donnais enfin complètement.

\- Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

\- Il ne m'a jamais quitté depuis que je l'ai trouvé….cette lettre représente un espoir pour nous deux. Tu dis que tu as peur de ne pas m'aimer assez fort...mais si c'était vrai tu n'aurais pas accepté de me donner ce qui te faisait le plus peur….un bébé. Je sais que le chemin sera long pour que tu me fasses confiance à nouveau et entièrement, mais ne renonce pas parce que tu penses que tu ne pourras pas changer….c'est déjà fait.

Le silence tomba autour de la table. Felicity n'avait rien répondu aux dernières paroles d'Oliver tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle réfléchissait et se demandait s'il n'avait pas raison. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ai déjà changé et qu'elle refuse de le voir ? Ou alors n'était-ce pas simplement la peur de reproduire les erreurs de ses parents qui faisait qu'elle tenait à distance Oliver et ce bébé qu'il voulait tant ? Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait, tout était flou.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer à leur hôtel et se séparèrent dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres sans un mot, juste un timide sourire. Felicity rentra complètement épuisée de sa soirée et complètement perdue. Elle essayait de digérer les paroles d'Oliver, elle devait admettre qu'elle était touchée de sa présence et de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et même avec ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir avant et après son départ il continuait à l'aimer de la même façon.

Elle passa à la salle de bains pour se préparer pour la nuit quand son regard fut attiré par son alliance dans sa boîte à bijoux en déposant ses boucles. Elle la prit en main et la regarda se rappelant ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand Oliver lui avait passé au doigt il y a trois ans. Il lui avait promit de l'aimer comme personne, de la protéger de tout et de toujours faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Il n'avait pas faillit à ses engagements, mise à part ce baiser. Il l'avait toujours soutenue, aimé, protéger même quand elle n'était pas forcément la pour lui. Il s'était oublié à un moment pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Et maintenant il était là à l'autre bout du monde pour lui prouver que leur histoire n'était pas terminée, qu'ils avaient encore pleins de choses à vivre ensemble.

Si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle c'était ça qu'elle avait voulut, qu'il lui prouve qu'elle comptait encore, qu'il lui prouve qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné, qu'il pensait à elle. Il avait même sacrifié son bonheur en lui accordant le divorce alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. D'un coup elle prit conscience de son égoïsme, si elle continuait dans cette voie elle ne serait jamais heureuse parce que ce qui la rendait heureuse c'était Oliver. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et de sa chambre comme elle était sans chaussure et à peine habillée.

Oliver sortait de sa salle de bains prêt à aller se coucher quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il espérait de tout cœur trouver Felicity derrière la porte mais avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit peu de temps avant de rentrer à l'hôtel il doutait qu'elle ai changé d'avis et qu'elle vienne se jeter dans ses bras. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, c'était après lui qu'il était en colère. C'était lui le responsable de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il se décida quand même à aller ouvrir au cas où son rêve serait derrière la porte à attendre fébrilement qu'il lui l'ouvre. Son cœur rata un battement en la découvrant à la porte, il l'observa et nota qu'elle avait du sortir précipitamment étant donné le manque de chaussures à ses pieds et sa coiffure défaite.

\- Ou sont les papiers ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment en entrant dans sa chambre.

\- Quels papiers ? Il jouait l'idiot sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Elle le comprit et lui lança un regard noir. Ok….Il se dirigea vers sa valise et lui tendit les fameux papiers. Elle les prit en main et les déchira en deux sous son regard médusé. Il n'osait pas croire à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- On en a plus besoin…..je n'ai plus envie d'avoir peur. Elle le regardait scrutant sa réaction. J'ai été blessé mais j'ai comprit maintenant que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir….parfois on fait des choses qui ne nous ressemble pas parce qu'on ne sait pas comment expliquer son mal être. Je t'aime Oliver et je refuse de te laisser partir sans avoir donner une seconde chance à notre histoire…..on mérite une seconde chance.

Oliver l'écoutait dans un état second. Il avait espéré entendre ces paroles pendant des mois et maintenant qu'il les entendait il avait du mal à y croire. Elle acceptait de revenir vers lui, elle renonçait à divorcer. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse et que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve.

\- Tu…tu es sure de toi ? Sa voix était faible bien trop sous le choc. Elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Merci ma puce de me donner une autre chance.

Il avança sa main vers son visage et toucha sa joue délicatement osant à peine la poser. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact et posa sa main sur la sienne, elle posa sa seconde main sur sa taille laissant tomber au passage les papiers du divorce qui se retrouvèrent dispersés sur le sol. Elle fit un pas vers lui et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Tellement manqué. Répéta-t-elle sur le même ton. Elle l'embrassa enfin, osant à peine poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux et tendre, contrastant avec ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans son bureau sous le coup de la colère. Elle accentua son baiser et le sentit la serrer contre son torse. Elle se laissa aller contre lui trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa place.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Dit-il en cassant ce baiser à bout de souffle. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu rêver de ce moment. Il caressa sa joue tendrement en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je t'aime Felicity.

Il l'observa un instant ses yeux balayant son visage comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il ne croyait pas à sa chance. Felicity le voyait hésitant et se décida à l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois ci le baiser fut beaucoup moins chaste et très vite elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit pas très loin, Oliver sur elle redécouvrant son corps.

* * *

Oliver et Felicity étaient dans le jet qui les ramenaient vers Starling, collés l'un à l'autre. C'est simple ils ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle comme si leur éloignement forcé les avait encore plus soudés. Oliver prit la main gauche de Felicity dans la sienne et admira son alliance à son doigt.

\- Je suis content de la revoir à sa place. Dit-il en levant son regard vers elle. Elle lui sourit en caressant sa joue.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle simplement en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Combien d'heures de vol encore ? Demanda-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille. Il consulta sa montre et fut heureux de constater qu'ils avaient encore un bon moment dans cet avion.

\- Encore environ six heures de vol je dirais. Il savait pourquoi elle lui posait la question et il se fraya un chemin vers son cou qu'il commença à dévorer de doux baisers. Elle gémit au premier et se détacha de son siège pour se retrouver sur ses genoux. Felicity...tu sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls ?

\- Hum...dans ce cas allons dans la chambre. Glissa-t-elle à son oreille tout en revenant vers ses lèvres. Si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est pour que l'on ne soit plus dérangé que cette chambre à été aménagée...non ? Elle fit un sourire complice auquel il repondit, lui rappelant au passage leur voyage vers Paris.

C'était au début de leur relation et Oliver lui avait fait la surprise pour son anniversaire de l'emmener à Paris. Mais ils avaient été emportés par leurs hormones et leur désir et c'étaient fait surprendre par l'équipage. À la suite de ça son père avait fait aménagé une chambre dans le jet afin que ce genre de choses ne se reproduisent plus.

\- C'est une excellente idée Mme Queen. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il déposa encore quelques baisers dans son cou et la porta en passant son bras sous ses genoux. Quand il la posa sur le lit il ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda alors Felicity.

\- Je t'aime Fel...vraiment et je...Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Elle se décala après un moment.

\- On arrête avec ça Oliver...on est passé à autre chose...ok ? Il acquiesça et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour lui prouver ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant.

Le retour de Felicity à Starling fut accueillit avec plaisir par la famille Queen ainsi que par Tommy. Ce dernier était content de voir ses amis enfin réunis et amoureux comme au premier jour, quoique quand il y réfléchissait l'amour n'avait jamais été le problème, plutôt le manque de communication.

Seulement il restait encore une affaire à régler pour que toute cette histoire soit réellement derrière eux, le cas Helena. Oliver avait finit par se confier à Felicity et elle n'avait pas été des plus ravie en apprenant qu'il avait préféré payer plutôt que d'aller jusqu'au procès. Il lui avait expliqué la position de Tommy et de son père ainsi que ce que cela pourrait faire comme mal à l'entreprise si Helena se décidait à porter plainte.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord Oliver mais payer Helena reviens à dire que tu as fait quelque chose de mal...hors ce n'est pas le cas. Tout au plus vous étiez d'accord tout les deux. Dit Felicity un peu difficilement.

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas partir dans un procès fleuve avec des journalistes qui vont nous harceler durant des semaines. Il s'approcha d'elle. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça chérie. Tu sais bien comment ca va se passer, ils vont fouiller dans nos vies, apprendre pour ce baiser et ton départ, notre presque divorce et se sera pire.

\- Oui tu as raison. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais il doit quand même bien y avoir un moyen de la confondre. Oliver la vit réfléchir à toute vitesse. Et si...mais oui c'est ça ! S'exclama-t-elle heureuse d'avoir trouvé la solution. J'ai trouvé Oliver comment tu vas te sortir de ce mauvais pas sans procès et sans donner un centime à cette pimbêche !

Helena était fière d'elle, aujourd'hui commençait sa nouvelle vie. Elle aurait préféré la commencer avec Oliver mais elle avait finit par comprendre qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien avec lui. Il était amoureux de cette blondinette à lunettes et cela n'était pas près de changer même si d'après ce qu'elle savait ils étaient divorcés. Connaissant Oliver elle doutait qu'il abandonne si facilement.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de reunion et fut surprise d'y trouver non seulement Oliver et Tommy Merlyn mais Felicity. Elle la regarda avec un petit sourire se demandant la raison de sa présence.

\- Oh mais quelle surprise la femme bafouée et le mari volage dans la même pièce sans pleurs et sans cris. Dit-elle d'un air ironique histoire de provoquer l'un ou l'autre. Je croyais que nous avions rendez-vous pour finaliser notre accord. Dit-elle en se retournant vers Tommy.

\- Mais c'est le cas Helena. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire qu'elle qualifierait d'hypocrite. Felicity a une solution pour tout le monde et nous sommes ici pour l'écouter. Helena fut surprise et se demanda bien ce qu'elle avait encore inventé. Elle était plutôt confiante mais son instinct lui disait que cette confiance n'allait pas durer. Felicity nous t'écoutons.

La blonde regarda son mari pour être certaine qu'il ne changeait pas d'avis et reporta son attention sur Helena. Elle la fixa assez durement et la détailla histoire de la mettre mal à l'aise ce qui avait plutôt l'air de fonctionner vu sa façon de bouger sur son siège. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Helena...Oliver m'a apprit ton intention de lui faire un procès pour harcèlement sexuel. Commenca Felicity pour planter le décor. Je dois avouer que tu as bien mené ta barque...c'est vrai embrasser ton patron, faire que je vous surprenne, et puis finalement comme il ne veut pas de toi lui intenter un procès...c'est intelligent. Je le reconnais. Elle vit un éclair de fierté passé dans le regard d'Helena. Seulement tu as oublié un détail...Elle marqua une pause histoire de la voir paniquer. Il n'y a jamais eu de harcèlement.

\- Je sais que tu as été blessée Felicity de nous voir nous embrasser...je suis désolée de te le dire mais c'est Oliver qui s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser ce soir là...et si tu n'étais pas arrivée dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer entre nous. Dit-elle d'un ton remplit de sous entendus.

Felicity s'attendait à ce genre de propos et ne fut pas plus touchée que ca. Elle savait que tout était faux et qu'elle avait pour seul but de la déstabiliser. Elle sentit Oliver s'agiter à côté d'elle et elle posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Elle pouffa un peu à sa phrase.

\- Helena...nous avons la vidéo du bureau d'Oliver...et c'est toi qui se précipite sur lui ce soir là. Elle vit le visage de la brune se décomposer. Ainsi que toutes les autres fois où tu as tenté un rapprochement...alors si quelqu'un doit porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel dans cette pièce ce n'est certainement pas toi. Son ton était remplit d'ironie et la voir ainsi blêmir remplissait Felicity de joie.

\- Tu bluffes ! Il n'y a pas de caméras dans le bureau sinon nous n'aurions jamais eu un accord sur...

\- Si Helena. La coupa Tommy. Nous avons toutes les bandes sur au moins une année...c'est juste un détail que nous avions oublié, Oliver était un peu, comment dire, déstabilisé par ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie et c'est Felicity qui s'est souvenu qu'elle avait fait installer ce genre d'équipements pour la sécurité. Notre accord ne tient plus.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! On a signé un accord et je...

\- Helena ! Oliver prit la parole pour la première fois. Tu quittes Starling et tu nous fous la paix...et on oublie cette histoire...dans le cas contraire où tu t'entetes je te fais un procès pour harcèlement ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Oliver avait prit ce ton dur et cassant qu'il arborait durant les réunions de conseil où il voulait se faire entendre et faire comprendre que c'était lui le boss.

Helena les regarda tout les trois tour à tour, se demandant comment son rendez-vous avait pu tourner si vite à la catastrophe, de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de partir sans rien. Elle resta un moment sans rien dire et décida de se lever et de garder la tête haute. Elle était presque arrivée à la porte quand Felicity se leva et se rapprocha d'elle la fixant durement.

\- Tu n'as que ce tu mérites Helena...tu étais dédiée à une brillante carrière chez QC mais tu as préféré te mettre la famille Queen à dos. Je te souhaite bon courage pour trouver du boulot dans le pays ! On ne sort pas indemne de ce genre d'histoire. Helena accusa le coup sachant très bien que Felicity avait raison.

Apres cette journée la vie reprit son cours pour Oliver et Felicity, cette histoire les avait encore plus soudés. Ils communiquaient beaucoup plus et Felicity avait mit les choses au clair avec ses parents. Elle savait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une conversation sincère avec eux elle aurait dû mal à être mère à son tour.

Elle avait donc fait le voyage jusque Vegas et leur avait dit qu'elle n'espérait plus rien d'eux et qu'ils pouvaient considérer qu'ils n'avaient plus de fille à partir de maintenant. Ils n'avaient jamais été présents pour elle. Elle s'était faite toute seule avec l'aide des quelques nounous qui avait partagé sa vie à un moment donné.

Apres cette conversation elle s'était sentit apaisée et détendue et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait voulut donner à Oliver la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus. Quelques semaines plus tard elle lui annonçait attendre un bébé. Son mari avait été littéralement fou de joie et s'était promis de ne plus rien faire de stupide, même s'il savait qu'il y aurait encore d'autres tempêtes et d'autres Helena prêtes à détruire sa vie. Il avait la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, sa formidable épouse et maintenant leur bébé, et il savait que malgré tout il serait à la hauteur des attentes de Felicity parce que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était lui.

* * *

 **Alors elle est pas belle cette fin ? Ils sont réunis et heureux ! J'adore les happy end...j'y peux rien !**

 **J'espère avoir votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre. C'est ce qui nous motive tous à écrire et c'est toujours apprécié.**

 **Encore merci à Lau de m'avoir soumit cette idée que j'ai adoré écrire. Je lance à nouveau un appel si vous avez des idées ou des envies particulières n'hésitez pas...Olicity ou Stemily je suis preneuse.**

 **A bientôt...certainement pour un OS.**


End file.
